Mary & Francis: What if?
by winnie6336
Summary: How would history turn out is Francis Valois, King of France, had not died on that fateful day? And his marriage to Mary had resulted in three children who he loved so dearly. Francis' ear infection had not returned and Mary was thankful but unfortunately they had a lot more heartbreak to go, including the unexpected return of the pagan's in Court and the danger they were in.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story and please don't comment that things don't make sense. I have only watched up until Francis dies, so I don't know the timeline but here is it! (And I won't watch the rest so please accept it) Lola is married and living away from Court with Narcisse and John (John thinks of Narcisse as a father figure as he rarely sees Francis, but still loves his father) Kenna and Bash are happy and Kenna is expecting their first child (8 months along), Greer is living away from court with her husband and daughter (they won't be in this much), Henry is dead (Francis' fault) and Catherine is still her usual, cheerful self. So that's all you need to know. ALSO CONDE DOES NOT EXIST IN THIS! No, I refuse to accept Mary could do that to Francis so lets forget about that and be thankful he doesn't exist, yes? Good! Also Mary did have a miscarriage and this is set one year after that.**

Chapter 1: Mary's Announcement

Mary was up in her chambers, fixing her earring. She was about to stand up and head back down to the party, John's 2nd birthday. He was visiting the Court for his annual birthday celebration, one of the only time he and Francis would meet.

Mary stood up and closed her dressing table drawer, when Francis walked in. He walked over and kissed her.

"Shall we head down to the party?" Francis asked rubbing her arms.

"Yes, let me just grab the gift I picked up for him last week." Mary said. She picked up a wooden box from the end of her bed and her and Francis left the room hand in hand. They walked down the marble staircase when Lola greeted them, John on her hip.

"Here. He wanted his father." Lola said giving John to Francis. Francis cooed over him and walked with him into the throne room to greet some more guests who had arrived.

"So, he seems to be having a good time." Lola whispered to Mary from the corner of the room. A waiter came over and offered Mary a glass of wine.

Mary declined and whispered to Lola, "Lola I have a secret that I can't tell Francis."

Lola looked concerned and immediately took Mary by the arm and led her to her room. Lola locked the door and they headed out to the balcony. Lola closed the door behind her and turned to see Mary pacing back and forth, nervously biting her nail.

Lola took Mary by the hand and led her to a stone bench were they sat ad Mary stared into the distance. Lola looked at her friend, her queen. What could be so serious that Mary couldn't tell Francis.

Mary stopped biting her nail, took a deep breath and wile still looking over the balcony she said as clearly as she could;

"I'm pregnant."

Mary turned her head to Lola, her eyes filled with water.

"Oh Mary this is wonderful! Why are you so scared! A child! You and Francis have wanted this for so long!" Lola hugged her but Mary didn't hug her back. When Lola pulled away Mary had her eyes closed and was crying.

"Mary it is Francis'? Mary?" Lola asked shocked.

"Yes Lola, it is Francis'. Of course it is."

"Then why are you so upset?" Lola asked comfortingly.

"I can't tell Francis."

"Why Mary? He will be delighted!" Lola said reassuringly.

"I know. That's why I can't tell him. He was so please when I was last with child. I couldn't bear to lose this child and for him to have to carry that burden. And what if I can't carry a child? What if I lose it? I can't do that to him!" Mary said taking Lola's hands in hers and looking at her with serious eyes, a tear falling from each eye.

"Mary, there is need to worry of such things. Women lose children all the time. It happened once, and if you did lose this child, you need Francis to be there for you. It's his baby too Mary." Lola stood up and before she opened the balcony doors she turned and said, "I'm going to tell Francis where you are. Just tell him Mary, he'll be overjoyed!" Lola left and closed the doors behind her. She hurried down the stone stairs to the throne room and rushed up to Francis, who was talking to some noblemen, faking a smile and laughing at their incredibly boring jokes.

She tapped his arm and he excused himself from the conversation. Lola led him to the corner of the room and whispered to him.

"Francis, you must speak with Mary. She is uncertain of things and needs you." Lola looked down at her feet.

"Lola what's wrong with Mary! Where is she!" Francis asked hastily.

"In her chambers. On the balcony." Francis squeezed her hands in thanks and rushed off leaving Lola worried and scared. Had she done the right thing? Would Mary ever forgive her for getting involved? Maybe not, but she wasn't in the right state of mind and se needed Francis.

* * *

When Francis reached her chambers he rushed in and looked around for Mary. He saw the back of her head on the balcony and rushed out to her. When he threw the door open he froze. Mary was standing there looking at him with a scared expression, he face covered in tear stains.

"Oh Mary." Francis said rushing over to her and hugging her. He stroked her hair comfortingly and soothed her with a calm voice.

"It's alright Mary. Whatever it is you can tell me." Francis said ending the hug and wiping a tear from Mary's cheek. He pushed a strand of her hair back and stroke her cheek.

"Francis, you will be so pleased, but you will get your hopes up. I couldn't bear to hurt you again." Mary said looking at the ground.

"Mary please, tell me. You are my life, and I promise I won't get my hopes up. Now please smile and tell me what is troubling you." He said softly.

Mary took a deep breath, wiped away her tears and smiled at him. She now realised how silly she was being, and that no matter what Francis would still love her.

"Francis, I am with child." He looked at her, shocked for a moment before his face spread into a large smile. He picked her up ad spun her around, and when he put her down again he kissed her.

"I wanted to be sure! Oh Francis it is so early, but I after I told Lola, she insisted on telling you!" Mary said giggling.

"Mary why would this upset you! This is wonderful! A child! Our son!" Francis said, overjoyed.

"I didn't want to lose this baby, and to put you through that. It broke my heart, and yours too the last time. I know I disappointed you-" Mary said looked at the ground with shame.

"You could never disappoint me Mary, I was simply angry in the moment and I know that was not your doing. But this time we will take extra care. You will use all of mothers ointments and medicine, and unfortunately have to follow her advice..." Francis said smiling at Mary.

They both sat and spoke of the child and they planned a future for their family, and forgot all about the promise to not get their hopes up!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Time they Spent Together

Mary and Francis cherished those next few days. They spent all their time together, Francis taking good care of Mary, insuring their child's safety during the pregnancy. Since the last time Catherine had learnt not to test Mary's chamber pot or send spies after her. She was not suspicious of Mary this time as they explained her morning sickness as a common cold and nothing more, also she didn't notice the same signs she had when Catherine had her last two sons.

Mary woke one morning to the bed empty, and a cup of a sweet liquid, tasting of strawberries. It was one of Nostradamus many medicines he had given Mary to help with the pregnancy to insure a safe, healthy, baby. He was the only one they had told, other then Kenna obviously, and as Lola had left shortly after John's party Mary didn't have many people to discuss the baby with. Olivia had helped also but Mary was quite uncomfortable talking to her about her and Francis' child. Olivia was happy with Nostradamus but it was no secret she still envied Mary, and Mary couldn't risk drinking anything Olivia gave her in case it was spiked or poisoned in one of her rages.

Mary got out of bed slowly, drank the sweet liquid and called for Kenna to help her dress. Kenna was heavily pregnant but still insisted on helping her queen with day to day tasks. Kenna helped Mary into her dress, minus the corset as Mary was scared of wearing one during her pregnancy. Mary was almost dressed and Kenna was tying a simple ribbon around Mary's waist when Mary asked her something.

"Kenna, is pregnancy really that amazing. Is it just as wonderful as they say?" Mary asked turning and placing a hand on her own stomach rubbing it gently.

"I won't lie, it is hard. And with Bash always running off with Francis to fix one problem or another. But it is amazing when you feel that first kick. That's when you know you love your child. I haven't even seen my child and already know he is the most amazing thing in my life. Of course it could be a girl, and me and Bash would be just as pleased." Kenna said motioning for Mary to turn around so she could fix the ribbon which seemed to have fallen down a bit. "Of course you must produce an heir. Catherine would have a fit if you didn't have a son." Kenna joked.

"I know. It is a concern, of course I wouldn't mind a daughter, but everyone expects a son. Even Francis. The sooner I give him an heir, the better for France. And Scotland. This child will be the future King of two nations, possibly three if his claim to the English throne is supported by the noble men." Mary said sighing. "How silly of me. I'm planning a future for a son I haven't even met yet! I'm being ridiculous. Or is this normal?"

"Normal. Mary when I found out I was pregnant me and Bash had a name picked out within minutes! He chose the boy's name and I the girls." Kenna said assuring Mary.

"What are they! I love hearing the baby names! Mary said pulling Kenna over to the sofa.

"Oh don't tell Bash I told you, he would be so angry." Kenna said giggling.

"Well!" Mary said excitedly.

"Alright, if it's a boy, Francis Pascal." Kenna said squeezing Mary's hand.

"Oh how lovely! Francis would be so proud! But I shan't tell him. He isn't that good at keeping secrets, especially from Bash." Mary sais, delighted. "And if it is a girl?"

"Well, it didn't take long for me to think of one, but I always knew this would be my daughters name. Mary Diane." Kenna said beaming.

Mary covered her mouth in delight and hugged Kenna tight.

"Of course Diane was a compromise with Bash, but we both agreed on Mary. It was our only option, we couldn't imagine anything else for our child."

"Even if it is a boy, Francis Pascal, I am still honoured. It would be a privilege to have a child named after me, especially the child of two people I love so dearly." The girls hugged for a while, both very hormonal and emotional.

* * *

Later that day Mary still hadn't seen Francis and decided to ask Catherine where he was. She had been avoiding her since she learned she was pregnant but needed to know where Francis was.

"Catherine!" Mary called down the hall to Catherine who was talking to Claude, well actually fighting with Claude.

"Yes Mary, Claude we will discuss this later." Claude stomped off, huffing and rolling her eyes. "Yes Mary, what is the matter?"

"What is wrong with Claude? She seemed very upset." Mary said looking past Catherine to see Claude turning a corner with a very nasty expression on her face.

"Oh it's nothing Mary. What was it you wanted to ask me?"

"Yes, have you seen Francis? It's just he has been gone all day and I really, um, needed to discuss something, er, with him." She avoided eye contact and Catherine glared at her suspiciously.

"He's out, with Bash. Mary tell me what your hiding." Catherine said crossing her arms and looking at Mary's guilty eyes flicker from her eyes to the ground.

"Nothing, I'm hiding nothing!" Mary said quickly. At that moment her hand immediately moved her hand to her stomach but stopped just in time. Catherine however was quicker then Mary thought and saw exactly what had happened. They both locked eyes again and Catherine stared at Mary until Mary's eyes flickered and she immediately knew.

"OH!" Catherine exclaimed, covering her mouth in delight, smiling from ear to ear.

"Shhhh Catherine!" Mary said dragging her into an empty room down the hall. She closed the door and whispered, "Yes Catherine, I am pregnant. But you can't tell anyone! Francis knows, but we thought we would hid it until we were sure this wasn't like last time!"

"Nonsense! You will announce this this weekend at the Queen for the Day party. I trust you have been using my tips and medicine during this pregnancy. We don't want another miscarriage." Catherine putting her hands on her hips and staring at Mary.

Catherine and Mary left the room and walked down the hall together, Catherine explaining how this child strengthens Mary's claim to England's throne when Elizabeth's dies.

They had reached the throne room when Bash raced up to them and took Mary by the arm. He stared her with scared eyes making her very worried.

"It's Francis. We were attacked and he tried to protect me. I was unprepared and he got hurt!" Bash said urgently.

Mary stared at him. "Take me to him!" They both started to hurry towards Nostradamus' room, and Catherine followed behind.

When they reached the room Mary burst in and ran over to Francis who was out cold on a bed in the centre of the room, Nostradamus grounding some herbs and such for medicine.

"He kept murmuring when he was delirious, about Mary, and the baby. Do you know what this means?" Bash said, kneeling down beside Mary who was kneeling by Francis, stroking his hair and clutching his hand.

Mary looked at Francis with worry, hardly hearing Bash over all the prays she was saying in her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Francis' Recovery

Now that Bash and Catherine knew it didn't take long for word to spread of Mary and Francis' child. Although everyone was talking the two never addressed it as Francis was stuck in bed and Mary nursing him back to health.

Catherine and Bash would often visit Francis and Kenna would help Mary nurse Francis.

It had only taken a few hours for Francis to waken and as soon as he did they moved him to his own chambers. He had to be in bed, under a Mary's watchful eye in case the cut got infected. After a very boring week for Francis he was back walking and managed to convince Mary he was perfectly fine to start being King again.

Mary helped him out of bed and into his clothes, she led him down the stairs and into the throne room to answer the villagers complaints.

"This isn't fair Mary. I should be helping you, not the other way around. You are carrying our child, the future King, while all I did was get stabbed in the arm." He chuckled to himself at the irony. "You are so brave Mary."

"No you are brave. You saved Bash. You saved your brother, your a hero." Mary said leaning over and kissing his cheek before the villagers started to file in with complaints.

After they had finished they left hand in hand, walking through the halls.

A guard came up to Francis and whispered something in his ear, and he sighed.

"I'm so sorry Mary, but I have to go to the council meeting. I'll see you later, promise." Francis said smiling at her, kissing her forehead.

"That's alright. I have a wonderful idea anyway, meet me in the kitchen after the meeting. I have a wonderful idea for dinner." She said smiling and walking off as Francis turned to head to his meeting.

Mary went knocking at Kenna's door, and when she opened it she pulled her out to the hallway.

"What is it Mary?" Kenna asked confused.

"I have an idea. I'm going to prepare a picnic for Francis myself for our dinner tonight. I can't stand another dinner in the great hall with Catherine giving me tips on how to have a healthy pregnancy and such. And Francis has had such a horrid week I felt he deserved it. Now are you going to help me? Maybe we can make Bash a pie, you know he loves blueberries." Mary chuckled.

"Alright, anyway, I feel completely isolated from everything now I'm with child. It seems that no one around here takes pregnant woman seriously." Kenna complained.

"Your lucky, people treat me now like I'm a canon. No one wants this child more then me and Francis, but I wish people would stop acting like I'm carrying a diamond."

"Not a diamond, just the future King of France and Scotland and possibly England." Kenna said sarcastically.

"I know, I know. No need to remind me. I just miss drinking water! Catherine insists I drink only wine and that sweet medicine from Nostradamus. Its horrid, and all so France has a male heir! I mean would a daughter be so bad! They seem to forget that I am a girl who is also the Queen of Scotland. Its quite offensive." Mary said, rubbing her belly which was now slightly showing, talking very passive aggressively.

* * *

Mary and Kenna headed down to the kitchen's, clearing some workspace for their baking. Mary got to work on a simple blueberry pie while Kenna made strawberry tarts. When Mary had finally finished and had the pie baking she looked over to see Kenna delicately placing tiny strawberries on her now cooked tarts. Mary sprinkled sugar over them before wrapping them up in brown paper and packing them away in a wicker basket. Then her and Kenna made sandwiches, cute some cold turkey and wrapped some fresh fruit in paper.

Kenna took the pie of the fire and put it on a china plate, ready to serve to Bash.

"It smells lovely Mary! You are such an amazing cook. Obviously the nuns did teach you something." Kenna said with a smirk.

Mary hit her with a piece of cloth and joked, "Hey! They taught me a lot of things!"

"Mary you and Francis didn't even court before you were married! They taught you how to cook and sew and things, but did they prepare you for marriage?"

"No, but it worked out anyway! Francis loves me for me, and thankfully now I'm pregnant we have no worries about heirs." Mary said folding the tea towels they had used. Kenna walked behind her, leaving, but not before adding, "Yes, but what if it isn't a boy? You know Francis will be happy, but will France. And more importantly Scotland."

Mary' eyes widened and she suddenly started to worry. She knew Kenna didn't mean to stress her like this, but what if she was right. No, Kenna is just being silly. She is just talking nonsense.

"I'm having a son." Mary said aloud as confidently as she could, but she still sounded like a scared child. She finished cleaning her mess before packing way the food and placing a lace cloth over the top of the basket. Just then Francis walked in. He was so happy, basically bouncing over to her. Mary couldn't tell him her worries, not now anyway.

"Ready?" Mary asked giving a forced smile.

"Ready." Francis said kissing her cheek. "Oh let me carry that Mary. Not while your with our child. I'll carry it for you." Francis took the basket and took Mary's hand, walking out the side door into the servants garden.

They made their way out the garden and headed for the royal gardens. They walked past ponds and colourful flowers before finally making it to a patch of grass facing a big oak tree. They sat and unfolded a blankets before unpacking their food. They ate, laughed and talked off their child.

"Any names chosen?" Francis said laying on his back, propped up by his elbows.

"What makes you think I simply have a name chosen?" Mary asked.

"Well don't all girls dream of children? How amazing they will be, will they take after their mother or father? Especially the name." Francis said looking into her eyes.

"No, I actually don't have a name. Do you?" Mary said eating a strawberry.

"Well, if it was a boy James. If it was a girl, Anne. Of course its not up to me, we both have a say-"

"No." Mary said interrupting him. "I like James and Anne. Beautiful names, and if say, we had Anne before James, would that matter?" Mary finished quickly, biting her lip worried for his answer.

Francis looked at her in confusion. "Of course it wouldn't matter. I don't mind if we don't have an heir right away. I'm just happy to have a baby, our baby." Francis said sitting up and kissing Mary. He the kissed her stomach and looked back up smiling at her. Mary was almost crying with happiness.

"Oh Mary you didn't honestly think I would mind? A girl would be just as wonderful as a boy. And if anyone questions your ability to have a son, well we'll prove them wrong. We'll have James, and Anne. No matter what order the come in." Francis said kissing Mary again, Mary leaning back until she was on the ground and Francis over her.

"I love you Francis King of France."

"I love you too Mary Queen of Scots."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Baby on Board

It had been 2 weeks since Mary and Francis' picnic and Mary's pregnancy was going smoothly.

One day Mary was walking to go and speak with Catherine when she stopped in her tracks. She turned a corner and saw Kenna, groaning on the ground, crying.

"KENNA!" Mary said running up to her. Kenna was sweating and groaning, a pool of water on the ground around her. "Help! Help!" Mary shouted standing up and running to find a guard.

She spotted Bash, walking out of room talking to a maid.

"BASH! BASH!" Mary said running up to her. "Kenna! She's in labour!"

"What!" Bash exclaimed running down the hall the way Mary had came. He saw Kenna heaving and groaning on the ground and ran over to her.

"Kenna!" He said smoothing her hair and picking her up in his arms. He stumbled with her in his arms to Nostradamus' room.

He burst through the door and set Kenna on the bed in the centre of the room.

Nostradamus ran over to Kenna and checked under her skirt.

"She'll be alright. She has a while to yet, just stay with her and I'll get ready for the birth." Nostradamus said before walking over to a table covered in bottles and herbs and started mixing liquids in a bowl.

"Mary, go and get some maids, we need Kenna's nightgown." Bash asked.

"No! Not my nightgown!" Kenna said quickly.

"I'll get you one of mine, I'll get help."

* * *

A hour later, Mary, Bash, Nostradamus, and three maids were all in the room getting ready for the birth. Mary was helping Nostradamus, Bash was soothing Kenna while she screamed in agony. Just then Francis burst in.

"Francis!" Bash said running over to him and hugging his brother.

Bash had a look in his eyes that Francis had never seen. Fear.

"You'll be fine Bash. Kenna will be fine." Francis said hugging him before rushing over to help Kenna.

In only minutes Kenna was ready to push.

"Alright Kenna, you're going to push now! Ok? Alright, one, two, three!" Before Mary had even finished three Kenna clenched her teeth and squeezed Bash and Francis' hands so hard they nearly broke. Francis was looking quite awkward but knew he would help his sister-in-law no matter what and so ignored his throbbing hand.

"Good Kenna! Now you're almost there, just one more time-" Mary said. She was delivering the baby as the midwife had not arrived and no else knew how to deliver a baby. Kenna stopped Mary before she even finished talking and started pushing again. Beads of sweat dripped down her forehead and her face was as red as a tomato.

"Good job Kenna! I see the head!" Mary shouted over Kenna's screams. Kenna didn't stop there. She pushed for a full minute, with no breaks and soon Mary was holding a crying, bloody, baby.

"What is it Mary!" Kenna asked, crying with tears now.

"She's perfect." Mary said sobbing. She cut the umbilical cord and wrapped the child up in a blanket before handing her to her mother. Kenna cradled the baby then handed her to Bash. While Bash cradled her Kenna started to groan.

"Kenna, what's wrong? Mary is she alright?" Bash asked, panic-stricken. Kenna started screaming again and Mary looked.

"I see another head! It's twins!" Mary said, shocked. Kenna screamed and Bash gasped, handing his daughter to Francis before taking Kenna's hand and squeezing it.

"Twins! Are you sure!?" Bash asked, before receiving a glare from Mary.

"Would you like to come down here and see for yourself! Yes it's twins! Now Bash hold Kenna's hand and get ready for baby number two!" Mary shouted before getting very serious, determined to deliver Kenna's baby safely.

In mere minutes Mary had yet another baby girl in her arms. Kenna was sobbing and Bash was sitting there shocked. Francis rocked their daughter before pointing at Kenna, "And that's enough for you!" Kenna laughed through her tears before taking the bundle in Mary's arms, and taking her other daughter from Francis.

Bash sat next to Kenna smiling at his daughters, stroking the first's small head.

Mary looked at Kenna once again. "She's stopped bleeding, that's a good sign. Now me and Francis will leave you two. I'm so happy for you Kenna." Mary said while washing her bloody hands in a basin of water in the corner. She and Francis left, closing the oak doors behind them.

"That was quite intense." Francis said smiling at Mary. "You were wonderful."

"So were you. You were such a great help to Kenna, Bash was positively shaking with fear." Mary said laughing. Francis put an arm around her waist and kissed her.

Later that day, after Bash had moved Kenna into their chambers, Mary and Francis visited them. Kenna was sitting up in bed, with the twins in two cots beside her bed.

"How are they?" Mary said picking on twin up.

"Perfect, they're absolutely perfect." Kenna said smiling down at her children.

"How are you Kenna?" Francis asked.

"Tired, but fine. Bash is a wonderful help and is already an amazing father."

"Do the girls have names yet, or are you still thinking?" Francis asked.

"Yes actually, well at least sort of. We've decided on Mary and Aylee." Kenna said smiling at Mary.

"Oh Kenna." Mary said handing Mary to Francis (Just wanted to say that was so weird to type) and she rushed over and hugged Kenna. "Aylee would be so happy."

"It's so horrid that she will never have children of her own." Kenna said started to cry.

"I know, but we it does no good to dwell on such things. So lets be grateful for the children you and Bash now have." Mary said squeezing Kenna's hand before leaving, almost in tears from talking about Aylee. Francis gave Kenna Mary and left, running to catch up with his wife.

"Mary, please wait!" Francis said grabbing her arm and spinning her around to face him. She had tears down her face and was holding her hand up, covering her mouth.

"Mary," Francis said taking Mary's head and pulling it into his chest. They stood in each others arms for a few seconds before Francis took her hand and led her back to their chambers to calm down and collect her thoughts. When they got there Francis sat her down on the bed and stroked her hair while she cried about Aylee. Hormones and true sadness where getting conflicted, and the fact Kenna had two children and she didn't even have one was starting to get to her.

"I know this isn't just about Aylee Mary. I know this is about Kenna, and the babies." Francis said. Mary nodded her head slowly.

"I promise Mary, we will have our child. Your pregnant and this baby will be perfect. I will not let anything happen you or our child." Francis lifted her chin before kissing her with love and happiness, happy they were finally going to have a baby of their own.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Birth, Life and Everything that Comes After...

Eight months later and Mary had 'taken her chamber'. She had been escorted there now she was heavily pregnant and had only been visited so far by Kenna, Catherine and a few maids. Although Francis was forbidden to visit her he would sneak in at night and they would spend a few precious minutes together, talking all about their days. Mary had heard nothing of the current state of politics and enjoyed learning what was currently happening over in Scotland. Francis was taking care of things he said and Mary had no other choice but to believe him.

One night Mary and Francis were sitting on the bed, discussing their future.

"And you'll be there for his first steps?"

"Of course Mary, I promise I won't miss a thing. From now on you and James, or Anne, are my number one priority. I promise, I love you and the baby more then any country." Francis said kissing Mary's forehead when he finished.

"No, don't say that. France must always be you number one priority. You can't abandon your people." Mary said sitting up, rubbing her belly.

"But what about you, is Scotland not second for you? Does our child not mean more to you then your country?" Francis asked.

"Of course he does, but that's different. You're King. I'm just a woman, I am only here to give you heirs." Mary said looking down at her stomach sadly.

"Mary, your not just a woman. Your a queen. A wonderful queen, who will fight for her country. You are not only here to give me heirs. Your here because I love you, and we are the rulers of two powerful nations. Never say you are just a woman, you are much more then that. Your a better queen then I am King. I have always been sickly, but you, you are strong. And if I die, you'll fight for France and Scotland. I know you can." Francis said placing a hand on Mary's knee, kissing her softly before getting out of the bed and walked over to the secret passage in the corner. It led out to a corridor on the other side of the castle and Francis could be back in his chambers in mere minutes. He stopped at the doorway and smiled at Mary. Mary smiled back, and then he was gone. He slipped through the narrow passage, before exiting the secret entrance and racing to his chambers. He was so quick that he didn't see the girl lurking in the connecting passage. The girl with the hidden face.

As Francis slept in his chambers Mary crawled into bed and put out the candle by her bedside. At around 1:00 she woke to the balcony doors bursting open, the cold air filling the room. She shot up in bed, throwing the blankets off her and running up to close the doors. When she finally managed to slam them shut, and latch them she turned, breathing heavily with the effort clutching her swelled stomach. She turned and gasped but her shout was stopped by an icy hand covering her face. She was thrown to the ground, but thankfully landed on the sofa, before she could see her attacker, and by the time she opened her eyes again three maids were by her side helping her up and into bed, calling for a healer to see if the baby was alright. Everyone was asking questions but Mary was so shocked she could hardly breath.

* * *

The next week Mary was sitting alone in her chambers when a sharp pain struck her abdomen and she felt water trickling down her leg. She screamed with fear and a midwife, 3 maids and Kenna came rushing in. They always seemed close by nowadays.

"The child is coming!" Mary said shocked. Kenna gasped and while everyone was getting prepared for the birth Kenna rushed out of the room looking for Francis. She knew he was not allowed to be there for the birth, traditions and such, but she felt he needed to know.

She rushed into the throne room where Francis was discussing battle tactics with the noble men.

"Kenna-" Francis said holding Kenna's arms to hold her up.

"Francis! It's Mary! She's in labour!" Francis stared at the out of out of breath women, his eyes widened, and in a split second he was sprinting up to Mary's chambers, with Kenna following in pursuit. He was in his finer clothes, ones he should only wear for formal occasions but he had no time to change. He needed to be beside Mary.

He burst into the room to see Mary groaning in her bed, in her nightgown with small beads of sweat dripping down her forehead.

"King Francis you can't be in here!" A maid said trying to push him out but he took her by the shoulders and told her confidently, "No, I'm not leaving."

And without listening to her insisting his leave his rushed over to Mary and took her hand.

"Are you alright? Does it hurt awfully?" He took her hand and she just nodded before clenching her teeth as another contraction came. Just then Kenna rushed into the room.

"Lady Kenna please help your queen! Now here, take these towels and start setting up for the baby. It's pretty obvious I think that the King is not leaving." The midwife said, sighing very passive aggressively. Francis glared at her but didn't push the subject as he knew she was being very kind in letting him stay.

An hour had passed and Mary was only now ready to push.

"Now, one, two, three!" The midwife shouted. Mary gritted her teeth and squeezed Francis' hand, almost cutting off the blood.

"You're doing great Mary. Just think of our baby, you'll have him in your arms soon." Francis said stroking her forehead, looking down at her with love.

"One more time! ONE, TWO, THREE!" She shouted one more time and Kenna rushed over to Mary's side to hold her hand. Mary's shouts filled the room and Francis winced at hearing her in pain.

Her screams broke though when a small cry echoed out. Francis rushed over to the baby in the midwife's arms, his face breaking out in a big smile. He ran back over to Mary and kissed her hard. Mary beamed at him.

"Anne, she's perfect!" He announced and Mary kissed him again, then Anne was placed for the first time in her mothers arms, Mary looked down at her daughter with love and Francis kissed his child's head.

"She's perfect." Mary said looking up at Francis who was now also in tears.

"Kenna, will you be godmother?" Mary asked suddenly her head turning to Kenna. Kenna squealed in happiness and hugged Mary, before running over and throwing her arms around Francis's neck.

"Can I hold her!" Kenna asked sobbing as Mary handed her daughter over to Kenna. Kenna sobbed with happiness, not taking her eyes off her goddaughter.

"Mary, she's amazing." Kenna said wiping her eyes, while beaming at her queen.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Calm before the Storm

Only hours after the birth of Princess Anne, Catherine was demanding she be allowed in to see her grandchild. No one outside that room had left and so no one knew if Mary was alright, or even the gender of the baby. Catherine was convinced it was a boy and needed no confirmation that Mary had produced an heir.

When Francis finally allowed Catherine inside she marched in, head held high, confident, and walked right over to Mary. She took one look at the sleeping baby in her arms and immediately her heart melted. Mary handed Anne over to Catherine gently who immediately started fussing.

"Oh he's so beautiful Mary! Francis I'm so proud of you!"

"Catherine actually-"

"He's so small! What a King he'll be!"

"Mother!" Francis said trying to catch her attention. He looked at Mary with raised eyebrows then back at Catherine.

"But he is perfect Mary, truly-" Catherine almost finished her sentence when the blanket around Anne slipped and Catherine finally saw that Anne was not a boy.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. She was shocked and Francis quickly took Anne while Catherine sat back into an armchair. Her hand was on her heart and she her mouth was hanging open. She then started glaring at Mary, about to start blaming her for giving her a granddaughter and not a grandson.

"Mother why don't we take this outside." Francis said angrily, he handed Anne gently back to Mary before leading his mother outside. Mary could hear their conversation as Francis hadn't closed the door properly behind them.

"Mother how could you!"

"A girl Francis! You need an heir, this is all Mary's fault!"

"Don't you dare blame Mary! She had no choice in the gender of our child, no matter what you believe. You know that old legend that women can chose for their child to be a boy is nothing more then an old tale told by insane witches or pagans. Your behaviour in there was appalling and I hope you feel shame knowing that your grandchild's first impression of you was utter disappointment!"

"How come Lola gave you a son! You should have claimed him when you had the chance! You should never have married Mary! She's basically BARON! I mean HONESTLY! She could have given you a son, but she didn't!"

"I think your forgetting mother that there were fears that you too were baron. Now leave these chambers and don't dare breath a word of the child to anyone. It is my place to announce the baby. And if you don't change your attitude," Francis was talking in such an angry whisper Mary could hardly hear him, "I'll have you sent off to a chateau in Paris. So get out before I take away your last chance."

"You wouldn't dare send me away, I'm your mother!"

"Yes, but now I have more important things in my life. Like Mary, and Anne. And I'll never love you or anyone else before them. Now leave!"

"Francis-"

"I SAID LEAVE!" Francis shouted, banging his fist on the wooden door.

"Fine. But don't expect the noble men to be as pleased with a daughter as you are." Then it seemed Catherin walked off as Francis walked in minutes later, head bent and cracking his knuckles.

"Francis." Mary said reaching a hand out, and Francis walked over and took it. He sat beside her and they both looked at their perfect daughter.

"I love you so much Mary. And I know we'll have an heir someday, but right now I'm happy with just you and Anne. You mean everything to me." Francis said resting his head on Mary's head. Soon the couple had both fallen asleep only to be woken an hour later by Anne's cries.

"I suppose she's hungry." Mary said.

"I'll leave then, I'll go and inform the Court of Anne's birth, and I'll return later tonight. France and Scotland may not be, happy, we had a girl, but I am glad. I love you so much Anne." He kissed Mary's head gently and then Anne's. He stopped at the door and smiled back at Mary who was cooing over Anne.

* * *

Francis left the room and Mary fed Anne. She cradled her daughter, praying that nothing bad should ever happen to her.

As Anne fell asleep Mary sang her an old song Catherine would sing to her when she was young and scared of storms. Her and Francis would run to Catherine's chambers, climb in beside her and listen to her stories and songs until both had fallen asleep in Catherine's comforting arms. This memory was such a dear memory and she just hoped Anne would make such memories. 'Au clair de la lune' they called it,

Au clair de la lune  
Mon ami Pierrot  
Prête-moi ta plume  
Pour écrire un mot  
Ma chandelle est morte  
Je n'ai plus de feu  
Ouvre-moi ta porte  
Pour l'amour de Dieu

Au clair de la lune  
Pierrot répondit  
Je n'ai pas de plume  
Je suis dans mon lit  
Va chez la voisine  
Je crois qu'elle y est  
Car dans sa cuisine  
On bat le briquet

Au clair de la lune  
L'aimable Lubin  
Frappe chez la brune  
Qui répond soudain  
Qui frapp' de la sorte  
Il dit à son tour  
Ouvrez votre porte  
Au dieu de l'amour

Au clair de la lune  
On n'y voit qu'un peu  
On chercha la plume  
On chercha du feu  
En cherchant d' la sorte  
Je n' sais c' qu'on trouva  
Mais je sais qu' la porte  
Sur eux se ferma.

And Anne was asleep in her mothers arms, just as Mary had been, with Catherine. The woman who had looked after her when she had been sent to France at only six years of age. The woman who had comforted her during those storms...

Francis came to her chambers later that night, and with the help of Bash the two helped her into their Francis and Mary's chambers. She was placed gently into the bed and Kenna followed after with Anne. She placed her into her crib beside their bed and she and Bash left.

Even though Bash loves Kenna, and loves his daughters, he couldn't help envy his younger brother. He would always be jealous of their love, and Anne was now just proof he would never be with Mary. Of course he loves Kenna, but just as she will always have loved Henry, he will always have loved Mary. And nothing will change that. He left quietly, leaving them together.

Mary however had no feelings for Bash and her only focus was Francis, the man she loved, who was sitting beside her now, and their daughter, the gorgeous baby girl in the crib next to her.

"You are incredible Mary..." Francis said stroking her hand.

"I know." She said smiling, and he looked at her and they both burst out laughing and Francis started tickling her, and soon they were laying there together, giggling and breathless. Mary looked at Francis who was on his back beside her. She reached her hand up and rested her finger against his cheek and they both slept that night in each others arms.

They dreamt of their future, a future together, a future with Anne, a future, without Catherine? How could Francis have said such horrible things to her? Mary thought. How could she say such horrible things about Mary? Francis thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Success is the Best Revenge

Catherine had been in her chambers for days and refused to leave, she was packing. She planned on leaving before Francis could send her away, she was too proud for that. Francis however was beginning to feel guilt at his actions, but mostly his words. He regretted sending his mother away, but he regretted more his choice of phrasing.

"She had no right to speak of you in such a way, but I still can't shake the remorse I feel for banishing my own mother to her chambers." Francis said to Mary one morning. The snow was coming soon but instead of enjoying those last days of warmth he chose to pace nervously in his room, neglecting his role as King and worrying more about his mother. Mary was sitting on their bed, going through gifts for Anne from her relations in Scotland.

"I know you feel terrible Francis, but you are also too stubborn to apologise. And it's pretty clear your mother will do no such thing. Even if it does mean getting her son back." Mary said to Francis, raising her eyebrows as she knew she was right.

"Yes, she does want me back, but I can't apologise. That makes a King weak, and she also insulted my child. I cannot forgive her for that, and I certainly won't be apologising for my words no matter how bad I feel." He sat down next to Mary, his hands crossed. "What if the English find out of this! That even my mother finds Anne a disappointment. We will be laughed at, no one will take us seriously, we are so weak I couldn't even control my own mother."

"Francis you are over reacting. The English don't care of an argument you are having with your mother." She put down the linen she was unwrapping and rubbed Francis back. He was now holding his head in his eyes. "Besides, no matter how stubborn your mother is, she still loves her children. In time she will speak with you, and she will except Anne. We will give France an heir."

"And Scotland." Francis said looking up and smiling at Mary.

"Yes, and Scotland, and when that day comes Catherine will finally talk this through. She just wants security for France and is simply scared that it is taking longer then expected. In a few months I will be pregnant again and we will have another child. And if that child is a girl then we will keep trying, even if by the end of it all we have a castle full of daughters and only one heir. But we will have an heir for our countries." Mary said reassuringly.

They were about to kiss when a knock on the door interrupted them. the guards opened the doors and announced Bash.

Bash strode in and straight up to Francis.

"Francis, I am leaving with Kenna and the children, we will be moving to a château outside Court. I-" He looked at Mary. "I just can't live here anymore." He was about to turn when a confused and angry Francis grabbed his arm and turned him around. Bash looked scared, and Mary was confused. Why had he looked at her? Did she do something to upset him?

"Bash tell me why you glanced at Mary." Francis said through gritted teeth. Bash swallowed and looked over at Mary with scared eyes.

"Bash?" Mary asked stepping forward.

"Francis don't. You don't want the answer, and neither does Mary. Just let me and my family leave-" Francis held onto his arm tighter and Bash closed his eyes in frustration.

"Bash we are your family. Now tell me what is it that is making you leave!" Francis demanded. Bash shrugged his hand off him.

"I am leaving because it is all I can do to not lose your trust!" He stormed out of the room, leaving Francis and Mary as confused as ever.

* * *

Later that evening Mary and Francis were standing by the gates, saying goodbye to Kenna and Bash.

"I will return tomorrow evening to continue my duties. Now we will be off." Bash said, turning and stepping into the carriage.

"Oh Kenna!" Mary said hugging Kenna.

"I will miss you so Mary, but I will return when we are settled into the new house." She looked behind her but turned back to face Mary, tears in her eyes. "This has been my home for years. And now, we must leave. Bash insisted upon it. I always dreamed of my own home, but I know my true home is here. You are my closest friend and my queen. Goodbye Mary."

Kenna hugged Mary one more time before getting into the carriage with the twins and Bash.

Mary and Francis watched as the carriage drew away, the snow falling heavier now, until only the tracks in the path showed the path they took.

"I need to see to Anne." Mary said, turning around, trying to hide her tears from Francis. She dashed through the halls trying to find her Anne and when she found Anne with her governess she cradled her child close, and cried into her nightgown.

Francis came to find her minutes later. He opened the door to the nursery slowly and peered in. Mary was sitting in a rocking chair, crying with her child.

"Mary?" Francis said thankfully, walking over to her and kneeling by her side. He kissed her hand.

"Francis, I lost my only friend. My only companion in this cold place." Mary said looking at Francis with watery eyes.

"You have me Mary, and don't forget you didn't just lose a friend, I lost a brother. He will return but I fear he still has feelings for you. And I cannot let him have you."

"But I love you, only you." Mary said lifting Francis' chin.

"I know, and Bash won't take something that doesn't belong to him. But I can't rest easy knowing a man in our Court loves my wife. Even if he is my brother. You may stay in contact with Kenna, but I don't want you and Bash alone without me there." Francis said standing up.

"Our Court? You truly see this as 'our' Court?" Mary asked.

"Off course, you have been as much a ruler in this place as me since we married. But even so, you must promise me my simple request." Francis asked sternly.

"I promise Francis, I won't let Bash charm his way into our lives. I will only speak with him in your presence. But I need you to promise me something?"

"Anything Mary." Francis said softly.

"That if Bash does speak with me in private, you won't assume the worst. He would never be unfaithful to Kenna and you know that. And I would never be unfaithful towards you. So can you promise me you won't think ill of me if Bash should speak with me of his own accord." Mary said taking Francis' hands in hers.

"I promise I won't assume anything, but if I see him doing anything to prove his feelings for you, I will not hesitate to take his land and title from him. Our shared blood won't stop me from protecting my wife." Francis said kissing Mary's forehead and helping her up. She placed Anne back in her crib and her and Francis walked hand in hand back to their chambers.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Two Wrongs don't Make a Right

The next day Mary and Francis received word that a banquet dinner was being held that night by the nobles to discuss the Princess' future. Even Catherine would be attending to keep up appearances, then she would be leaving for Paris. Well at least until Francis forgave her.

"Mary you needn't worry so, the nobles are pleased you have produced a child, and if you are worried about talk of future arranged marriages there is no need. Your mother did the same for you as did my mother and look how well that turned out for us. We're happy, hopefully Anne will find happiness as well. Now that Louisa, Henry III's fiancé, died of the Plague last year I assume they'll be looking another alliance with Spain. I heard they have a young son called Hugo. He was born only a few months before Anne and his mother died during childbirth, so his father has already moved onto a new woman. He has an older brother but I heard he is sickly and Hugo therefore will be next in line when his brother dies. So I suppose he'll be the most likely option for an engagement. Now I must be off, I have a meeting at 12:00 and need to be thee to welcome the new guests." Francis said pulling his jacket on and kissing Mary on the cheek and rushing out of the room. Although Francis had tried to comfort her it didn't help, and knowing more about Anne's potential suitor only made it more scary. No mother want's to let her child go, and it was hurting her deeply.

After Francis' meeting he and Mary decided to take a walk in the gardens. They had linked arms and were walking side by side.

"Would you mind terribly if I spoke with Catherine. I know you both are have, disagreements, at the moment but I really need her advice. I want to know how hard it was to arrange your marriage at such a young age to a family she barely even knew. I know you don't want to," Francis was about to persist but Mary continued, "Francis please, she feels terrible. And she just wants you to talk to her and I forgive her for saying those things. She was simply shocked. So could I please speak with her? You know it would make it less awkward if you would talk first. Just for five minutes, explain to her we'll have more children and-"

"I know you want this to be resolved Mary but my mother is stubborn. And I won't apologise for sticking up for my wife. And I will not look weak in front of my Court and be the one to apologise. You may tell her when you see her that I will not apologise and she may move to Paris if that's what she wishes." Francis said angrily, before turning and marching back to the castle, leaving Mary shocked and worried.

* * *

At the nobles dinner that night Mary and Francis sat awkwardly seeing as they haven't spoken since their fight. When the nobles were deep in conversation Francis whispered in Mary's ear, "I'm sorry for our argument earlier, I shouldn't have gotten angry at you like that."

Mary whispered back, "It is fine. I shouldn't have questioned you, you are a fine King and shouldn't have to look weak in your Court. I do love you so Francis, and I just don't want you regretting fighting with your mother later."

"Thank you, but you don't have to worry about me and mother, I actually plan on speaking with her tonight before she leaves. But you speak with her first, as I know she can soothe you fears on Anne's arranged marriage. And I love you too Mary..."

Mary smiled at him and he took her hand and they turned back to face their guests together, ready to plan their daughters future.

At the end of their meal Francis raised a glass.

"To my daughter, Princess Anne, who is probably upstairs taking a nap." He raised his goblet while the noble men all chuckled at his joke. They were all tipsy and laughing at even the smallest of comments.

"Speaking of which, I should go an see to her." Mary said standing up from her table.

"Oh but her governess can do that." Francis said taking Mary's hand.

"No, I prefer to put her to bed. Well goodnight gentlemen, we will discuss more tomorrow, but for now I'm sure you would like to speak in private so Catherine would you care to accompany me?" Mary said sternly, making Catherine glare at her but she followed suite nevertheless.

When they had exited the banquet hall Mary started to talk.

"Catherine I need you advice."

"Alright, I knew you didn't call me out of there for no reason. So, what do you want?"

"I need advice on how to let your child go. Anne is only a baby and already they are in there planning alliances and arranged marriages for Anne. How did you let Francis go. Me and him were engaged when he was only 2, how did you do it?" Mary asked stopping and turning to Catherine.

"Well, it was hard. I didn't know your family, only your mother. And me and Henry were not sure Scotland was a strong alliance to hold. But we realised it was good to arrange your marriage before he could have a say. And I'm certain he's glad we did because if he had his way all those years ago he'd be married to that horrible Olivia. Though of course now he loves you, that is clear. And Olivia has cleared off to Hungary..." Catherine said passive aggressively, although Mary didn't know if it was towards Francis, Olivia or both. "But letting a child go, that is difficult. It is horrid but thankfully you came to us."

"Yes, I remember leaving Scotland. It broke my heart, and my mothers. You were so kind but what if the Spain Court isn't as comforting!" Mary had to prop herself up against a wall, her hand on her stomach.

"Oh Mary." Catherine said placing a comforting hand on her back. "You never know, maybe young Prince Hugo will come here, live here in France?"

Mary looked at Catherine, the woman who had made her feel so comforted when she was a little girl. Mary started crying and leaned in, hugging Catherine hard. She had done some horrible things to Mary, but deep down Catherine loved her like a daughter. She hugged her back, calming her sobs.

Catherine helped her back to her chambers and only left when Mary was fast asleep in a deep sleep. Catherine left the room silently and was about to retire to her chambers but stopped when she passed Anne's nursery. She heard the baby crying and decided to comfort her. She tip toed in and picked the crying baby into her arms, and sat with her on an armchair, rocking her until she fell back asleep. Some time during the evening Francis walked past the door and peered in to see his mother cradling Anne in her arms, the child dreaming happily. He smiled knowing his mother finally accepted that he had a daughter and not a son...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Pen is Mightier than a Sword

Mary walked into the Kings study one day to find her glove she had left the day before. She walked in, surprised to see Francis sitting at his desk looking worried.

"Mary." Francis said standing as soon as he saw Mary.

"Francis what is the matter." She walked up to him confused. She saw a half written letter on his desk. "What is this?"

"It' nothing-" Francis stumbled, but Mary grabbed the letter anyway. She read through it her eyes scanning the page.

"Francis what is this?" Mary said raising the letter, looking betrayed.

"Its nothing Mary."

"Francis this is a letter to Spain! I thought we would wait to make sure we want an alliance with them. They are not trust worthy, you know this! The nobles know this! They can't have agreed with this!" Mary was furious.

"Mary you need to listen!"

"Our child Francis! You would just write to Spain making an alliance when you know they have murdered and are almost protestant! The Catholics will not be happy! Never mind the other royals!"

"Mary we had no choice. Word has arrived that Poland has a new princess, and they will undoubtedly want Spain. The nobles have agreed that we need to act fast! Most of Spain wants to remain Catholic and if we can secure this alliance we are so much closer to making it Catholic again! As soon as Anne and Hugo are on the throne they can step in and make it Catholic again! France is already weak and Spain has good armies. If we are united we can use those armies. And this isn't just for France!"

"No but it does help France!"

"YES BUT IT ALSO HELPS SCOTLAND!" Francis said, his eyes desperate. "I would rather be certain the are trust worthy too but we have no more time to think. And if we change our minds, if something comes to the surface we can end the engagement. But Mary," Francis took her hands. "Scotland and France are worried. They have herd nothing of any engagement and if we don't make them happy they will riot. They want an alliance too, just maybe this isn't the ideal one."

"I wish you had consulted me. Anne is my child also." Mary was still seemingly annoyed.

"I know, but the nobles asked me I wouldn't. You are so strong and confident. They knew you would be displeased and try to stop this, but you need to understand we have no choice. This may be our only chance for year of getting control over Spain. And imagine if England gets a new queen. There are rumors Elizabeth is ill and you may have an agreement but her successor might not feel so keen. It is unsure who will take the throne, if they let her one anyone could be next. So we need strong forces and powerful friends if we wish to win a war that is surely coming. This isn't as small as you not trusting the Spanish royals, this will affect history. Who will win this war and the next. And an alliance with Spain will secure our countries people and land." Francis said very seriously.

"Alright then. I see you have thought of this for a long while, how long?" Mary said glaring at Francis.

"Well, since the dinner with the nobles..." Francis said looking at his feet.

"For all those weeks! And you never thought to tell me!" Mary shouted, shocked.

"Mary please-" He grabbed her hand but she pulled it away.

"No. I cannot talk to you right now. Give me time to calm down. Besides I must go, I have lunch with Kenna and Greer. She has arrived for the christening." Mary turned, picking up the satin glove she had left on the desk.

Mary walked quickly down the corridors before storming down to find Greer and Kenna.

"Mary, what is the matter?" Kenna said standing up along with Greer.

"Nothing, oh Greer!" Mary said brushing it aside and stepping up to welcome her friend.

"Mary I missed you so! Oh being stuck in a house with four children, plus my baby! It is utter chaos, and I never thought I would say this but I am glad to be back in French Court." Greer said sitting down again.

"Yes, but I wouldn't feel too happy. There is always trouble in French Court and right now it has to do with Anne's engagement to young Hugo of Spain." Mary said looking side ways.

"Really! Bash told me they wouldn't agree with it! The nobles that is." Kenna said shocked.

"Yes, it is a secret though and you mustn't tell a soul. We are not sure yet as Spain is as uncertain of us as we are of them, but Francis is trying his very best to secure the alliance."

"And what about you? Do you think it is wise to tie yourself to a country so against being catholic?" Greer said, worried.

"Well I cannot say I am over pleased, but I would have preferred to wait. Of course this is for the greater good."

"Mary you have never been a fan of the greater good. People will object, Catholics and protestants!" Kenna said sharply.

"I am well aware this cause some debates, but Spain becoming protestant hasn't quite reached everywhere and if we can secure this alliance then all the better. We can negotiate our terms and I am sure that Spain would much rather have ties with Scotland and France then be protestant. And most people still believe I could be queen of England and the Spanish will be frightened that if I do gain power then I could send troupes to attack them for denying our offer. Of course I didn't have much say. I would much prefer to wait." Mary said sipping her tea.

"But do you really want a relationship built on fear? Think of Anne, if things go wrong and she is married she is in danger." Greer added.

"I know, but Francis seems to have this all thought out so I suppose I should trust him." Mary said realising she had been to harsh on him. He was only trying to help Scotland and France.

* * *

Later that night Mary was in her chambers, removing her earrings. Just the Francis walked in, he looked relieved to see Mary.

"Mary," He said rushing over to her. She stood up and he kissed her.

"I'm so sorry, I should have consulted you. You are my queen and my wife and-"

"Francis, you do not need to explain yourself. I have had time to think and am sure this is for the greater good. And I should have trusted you to have thought this through." Francis smiled at his wife and they kissed again, for longer this time.

"Thank you Mary, and don't worry. In my terms I have asked for us to house Hugo until the wedding. Of course if they agree he will be living here for quite some time-" But Francis' sentence was interrupted by Mary who kissed him suddenly, almost knocking him over.

"Remind me, how long has it been since you gave birth?" Francis asked grinning.

"Long enough." And Francis lifted her off her feet spinning her around, kissing her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Absolute Power Corrupts Absolutely

When Catherine and Francis apologised Mary never knew that would mean Catherine would plan Anne's christening.

"This will be bigger and better than Lola's! He is a bastard, you can dress it up all you want but he is still just a Baron. Now Anne on the other hand, she is the first legitimate child of my son and therefore this christening will be the event of the year! No expense shall be spared!" Catherine said walking with Francis and Mary through the ballroom, which was being decorated with flowers and drapes. The ceiling had been covered in a flower canopy and the tables were being covered in white cloth, with large pink flower petals sprinkled over the surface of the table.

"Catherine are you sure this is all necessary? You know we are on the verge of war and maybe spending all the peoples taxes on such a party isn't right?" Mary said angrily.

"Oh Mary you still don't understand do you! The bigger our parties the more the lords and nobles look up to us, and the more they look up to us the more they speak of us, and the more they speak of us the more other countries hear and the more they hear the better for us because we need to be known as a rich powerful country. It is simple logic." Catherine said to Mary like she was a stupid child and then she turned around and stormed off to shout at some servant for something or other.

"I shouldn't fight with her so, I know. But it seems unfair that we are her throwing a celebration for a child who won't remember a thing about it when she grows up!" Mary said annoyed. Francis turned to face her and pushed her hair behind her ear making her forget about Catherine's money spending for a few moments.

"Please, if you wish to fight with my mother can't it wait till after. Just be glad I managed to stop her hiring an entire stage production for the banquet tomorrow to celebrate Anne's birth." Francis joked. He wrapped his arm around her waist and the two walked off, away for some time alone before the dreaded party they had been trying to ignore for weeks.

They walked up to Anne's nursery and saw her asleep in her crib. They asked the nanny to wait outside so the could have a few precious moments with their daughter.

"She is so beautiful." Francis said taking her in his arms.

Francis held her gently, rocking her back and forth. She looked up and he looked down and she smiled for the first time.

"Look! Mary look!" Francis said excitedly, Mary now looking over his shoulder. "She smiled at me!"

* * *

The morning of the christening was upon them and Mary and Francis had hardly anytime to think. Lola had arrived that morning with John and Narcisse and Mary was on her way to the throne room to greet them when she was jumped from behind. She screamed but was pleasantly surprised when she turned around.

"James!" Mary said throwing her arms around him and hugging him tight. Her brother had come, all the way from Scotland.

"Hello Mary."

"James your timing is impeccable, but I didn't think you would come? You said in your letters-"

"I know what I said, but that is why this is a surprise. I haven't even seen my niece and this seemed like the perfect occasion." He linked arms with her and the two walked slowly to the throne room to meet with Francis.

"How lovely James, this is truly an amazing surprise."

They burst into the throne room find Francis in a deep discussion with some lord.

"Francis, so sorry to interrupt, but may I introduce my brother. James Stuart, Regent of Scotland." Mary said. James bowed to Francis.

"No need James, we are family after all." Francis said happily, shaking his hand.

"It is good to finally meet you King Francis. Mary has written to me and told me all about you. It was very brave of you to fight like that in Calais. It was very noble, and I only wish that one day I could be of use in a battle of such."

"Yes, but lets pray we don't have a battle anytime soon." Francis said raising a glass of wine to his lips.

"Well your majesty-" James said grabbing Francis' arm, making him lower his goblet. "That is why I am here."

Mary sighed. She knew her brother was not simply here to see his niece, even though that was what he said.

"Scotland and Spain are having some disputes, some mistakes were made and I feel a war could be on the horizon." James said. Francis looked with wide eyes to Mary who was looking just as shocked and angry as he was.

"James, we must discuss this elsewhere." Francis said, gritting his teeth with rage, and pulling James along by his arm. Mary followed suit and once they were in Francis' private study Francis folded his arms and Mary stood, seething with rage, staring at James.

"James what do you mean there has been 'disputes'?" Mary asked.

"Well, it has been kept quiet for now but Spain had sent some men over to Scotland to collect some corn, and..." James looked awkward. "And we, um, I mean our guards attacked them. They were taken captive for a few weeks. I ordered the men to be killed as I assumed they were spies but was proven wrong when Spanish nobles came over asking were their corn and men were. They became quite enraged and when they tried to talk it out they died of infections spread through the wine we gave them. Laced with poison by my close supervisors. I assumed it was another trick, but now I fear the worst." Francis was boiling with rage.

"James how could you! You did this without mine or Francis' word! This could be fatal to our crowns! Provoking a war against Spain?" Mary shouted.

"James, you have done this alone! Anne and their youngest, Hugo, were so close to engaged! We almost had a strong alliance and you ruined it! You are so insolent! You killed innocent men- Spanish men! And for what!" Francis screamed.

"I was hoping for troupes to protect our people, but if you refuse to help then I will be leaving." James said turning.

"No you will not James." Mary said confidently. "Guards! Seize him!" Guards surrounded James and bound his hands together. "Take him to the dungeons. Scotland's people will be protected, but I cannot say the same for you."

Francis motioned for the guards to take him away and he was dragged away, screaming for Mary to release him.

"How could he!" Francis said shocked, anger still consuming him.

"He never wanted the crown, he didn't like the burdens that came with it. But he does want control. He needs to learn a lesson here. He could have cost us our crowns, but I pray to god we have enough time to rectify the situation before it is too late. We may never have Anne married to Hugo, but we can certainly make peace if we fix this right away." Mary said, glaring at the door and stalking out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Fortune Favours the Bold...

With news of James' capture spreading through the palace now the christening was over and done, Marry and Francis have had a lot to think about. Very few are certain of for what crime James' has been imprisoned but they are all certain it has to do with Spain and Scotland. Mary and Francis have tried to reach out to Spain and make peace, but they have not heard anything. Not about the engagement, they're soldiers, nothing.

"Do you think they could be planning an attack?" Mary asked Francis as they went over the situation.

"Possibly. And if they do we will loss many lives, mostly French but a few Scottish men. We will loss everything and have no strength or power to go through with the war with England. Wither we surrender or allow them to take France when they do eventually declare war. We must resolve this with Spain, or not only our crowns will be lost but our lives. The lives of every person who is loyal to the king. We must send someone over there personally." Francis sad leaning against the mantle above the fire.

"Francis, you cannot mean yourself. You cannot possibly go to Spain, you cannot abandon your country-"

"And if I don't! You think the will listen to anyone other than me. Mary if I need to fix your brothers mistake," May tried to interrupt but Francis stopped her by saying, "And you cannot go. Anne needs you here."

"Anne needs you Francis. I need you." Mary was almost crying, her hands clenched by her sides.

If all goes well I will return with just as many guards as I left with. Now I must go and tell the nobles my decision. They must agree for they will see reason and I will leave as soon as possible." Francis turned but was held back by Mary, who reached out and took his hand. He turned to face her tear stained face.

"Francis, please don't leave." She could hardly see from the amount of tears in her eyes.

"Mary I have to, for my countries." He kissed her head and left before he started crying too.

* * *

While Francis left to find the noble men Mary ran to the court yard and demanded a carriage. Once she was ready she instructed the driver to take her to the tower, where James was.

When she arrived she stormed inside, accompanied by a guard who let her into James' cell.

"Mary-" He said standing up. He was chained to the wall so he couldn't move but that didn't stop Mary from slapping him.

"Leave!" She ordered the guard.

"Sister please-" Slap.

"HOW COULD YOU!"

"Mary I didn't know! I didn't know of the army, or the engagement. Please believe me. If I could take this all back I would-" Punch.

"BECAUSE OF YOU MY HUSBAND! MY HUSBAND! HE IS OFF TO SPAIN, TRYING TO FIX YOUR MISTAKE!" Mary was hysterical. "He could die because of you! IF HE IS KILLED I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" She turned and was about to leave when James pleaded one more time.

"Mary, I beg of you. See reason! I never meant to cause you harm or distress! You are my family! I am your brother!" Mary, with her hand on the cell door turned and whispered, "You are no brother of mine. I love Francis and Anne more than anyone, and you might have cost me their lives."

She left silently, and returned to the carriage, praying that the nobles would think this idea as dangerous as her. But her worst fear was realised when she pulled up to the palace to find Francis beside a carriage, servants packing it with luggage while Francis spoke with guards who were to accompany him.

"Francis!" Mary said running to him as soon as she left the carriage. She ran into his arms sobbing loudly, while Francis, surprised at her outburst, embraced her back.

"Francis come back to me. Promise me! Promise me you will return!" Mary said wile Francis cupped her face in his hands.

"I promise, but I need to you to know if you and I will be able to endure these next few weeks, that I love you. More than anyone. Tell Anne that as well. Remind her everyday I will return to you both." He kissed her forehead while the rest of the Court's occupants filed out to the courtyard to wave the King off. Francis got into the carriage while the nobles moved back. He closed the door and Mary ran up to kiss him once more through the window.

"I will return, in victory. This will help both our nations." Francis said, then the carriage started to drive away. Mary dashed after it waving to Francis before she fell to her knees. Catherine came up behind her. They were far enough away that the Court didn't see, but not far enough to be past the gates. Catherine helped Mary up, assuring her that Francis would be alright in his travels.

"He is strong Mary, and he loves you. He will return to you." Catherine said dusting off Mary's dress which was covered in gravel.

Mary was helped up to the nursery were she spent the rest of the day nursing Anne, worrying about Francis.

She heard news around midday that something was wrong with James.

"Your majesty, he is ill. An infection in his eye. We believe it to be by an intense blow, but we cannot be sure as he refuses to say. Would you like him escorted back to Court?" A guard asked her around 6:00.

"No." Mary said after a few moments, still nursing Anne. "Let him rot in that cell. He put our country at risk." By the end she was so quiet, the guard was unsure if she was still talking to him.

"Yes you majesty." He said leaving the room and closing the doors behind him.

"Mary, you must leave this room!" Catherine said a few hours later. "I beg you! Please, return to your duties! Francis is just away fixing a mistake! He will return!"

"The Spanish could kill him. He may not have done it but they will blame him for their country men's deaths. He may be dead before he even reaches the palace. Those oceans can be unforgiving, and the country is covered in rebel protestant who will kill any royal who defies their beliefs." A tear slid down her cheek but she let Catherine take Anne ad put her back in her crib, and even let Catherine take her back to her chambers.

"You need rest Mary! I am sure tomorrow you will think differently. Ladies please make sure the queen is safe tonight." Catherine said to Mary's new ladies, three soft spoken girls who were eager to help in any way. They helped Mary into her nightclothes and got her dinner brought to the chamber. Mary ate in silence, her worries for Francis' safety swirling through her mind. But surprisingly through all her worries of Francis, she saw her brother. Sitting, in a dark cell with a bleeding eye that will surely kill him. And it is all Mary's fault? Did James really deserve to die for an honest mistake? Did Mary's anger get the better of her? Of Francis?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: When the Going Gets Tough, the Tough Gets Going

Francis had been gone for two, long, weeks now with very little word arriving to Court, and just to add to Mary's conscious her brother's health was deteriorating. She knew she could not yet forgive him but just thinking of him makes her guilty.

"Thank you Lord Armach, but me and Francis do mot need your land. But the offer is very much appreciated." Mary said to yet another Lord, trying to take advantage of her vulnerability now Francis was gone. They felt they could persuade her to take land and money in return for titles or favours. They truly believe Mary to be weak and easily persuaded.

Kenna caught up with her, prepared to save her.

"Mary! How lovely to see you, so sorry Lord Armach but me and Queen Mary must be leaving." Kenna smiled at Lord Armach and batted her eyes and then while he was mesmerised she dragged Mary away quickly.

"Uh, how they bother me." Mary said in disgust.

"Who? Lord Armach? I know he is difficult to shake off but is that really fair? He is a good man, and you know his wife. She's awfully busy with others at the moment." Kenna said smirking at the thought of some drama.

"Kenna! Gossip will not help anyone. Besides I am sure he does not know yet and hearing it from a queens conversation will only embarrass him. And it is not only him, no one will leave me alone!" Mary said looking back angrily. Kenna linked arms with her and the two set off down the corridor, away from the Lords begging for Mary's attention. All after something.

"Yes, but they just wish a higher title for their family. Everyone does, I know I would appreciate a higher title." Kenna whispered as though it was gossip.

"Yes Kenna but it is not only titles, it is position here at Court, or even worse a favour. France does not need anymore contract or debts at the moment and I will not make any deal with Francis absent. Anyway how are the girls?" Mary said shaking off her troubles and focusing on Kenna.

"The girls are well but Mary, I have a great secret!" Kenna said clasping Mary's hands with excitement. "I am with child!"

"Oh Kenna how lovely! Bah must be so pleased!" Mary said beaming at her friend who's smile faded slightly.

"What is it Kenna? Is Bash alright?"

"Yes, it still troubles me to know that he loved you, as I am sure it bothers him I loved Henry. So I would rather if we did not discuss Bash." Kenna explained carefully.

"I understand, I too try to avoid discussion of Olivia with Francis. And he too is very weary of Bash. It annoys him that another man had feelings for me, even if those feelings are long dead. Bash is like a brother to me and I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Well, as we know brothers and sisters don't seem to matter to Bash..." Kenna muttered under her breath, referring to Claude.

"You mustn't hold that against him. It troubles him and he is racked with guilt over it." Mary said looking at Kenna with sympathy.

"I know and I hope this baby will bring him closer to me. I'm sure Francis' absence is making him distant, it is the only reason. If Francis leaves he has no means of supporting us. His family, me and the twins, will be broke if Francis takes away the money."

"You mustn't worry Kenna. Me and Francis will protect your family. Always." Mary said smiling at her friend and squeezing her hand.

Kenna was about to answer when a guard ran up to Mary.

"Your highness!" He was out of breath and panting.

"What is it?" Mary said sternly.

"King Francis! Their carriage home went missing, no one has heard from anyone aboard the carriage." Mary swayed and Kenna was just fast enough to catch her as she collapsed.

* * *

Mary woke next in the infirmary, lying on her back with sore eyes and a throbbing back, her mind spinning with worries.

"Mary." Kenna said rushing to her side and helping her up. "You have been asleep for only a few hours."

Mary tried to speak but Kenna interrupted her first.

"They have sent troupes out to find Francis. The carriage was discovered just off the road back to Court. No blood, horses or any sign of an attack. All we can do now is pray." Kenna said reaching over and holding Mary's trembling hand. Mary looked at her and started to cry. Kenna got up and sat beside her, pulling her head onto her lap, stroking her hair while Mary wailed, tears rolling down her pale, smooth, cheeks.

That night after Mary had recovered from her fall she was escorted back to her chamber to grieve. She ordered that unless prove be found, news of Francis' disappearance would go unknown by everyone but her, Catherine, the guards searching for him, Bash and Kenna. The next day, although Mary didn't want t she needed to. She summoned Bash to her chambers.

Bash entered the room confused to find Mary sitting on her lounge. She had rings around her eyes and red streaks down her face from the tears.

"Bash please sit." Bash sat down facing her.

"I need to you to do something for me, if not for you queen then for your brother." Mary said looking at him with lost, hopeless eyes. "You must find Francis."

"Mary, I-"

"Bash please!" Bash stood up and walked behind the lounge, his hands pressed together up against his mouth. Mary leant forward, pleading. "You now the surrounding area better then anyone in Court! Find old friends, ask them for information, scour the blood forest. Anything!" Mary stood up. "Bring my husband back to me. For me, for France, or France will fall and England will take control."

Bash looked at Mary with fear.

"I know, it seems drastic but Elizabeth will die shortly and without Francis the new rule will conker-"

"And what if Francis is dead Mary!"

"That is why you must find him! Or at least bring him back so I can say goodbye." Mary begged.

Bash looked into her eyes and although it pained him he whispered, "Alright. I will bring him back to you..." Mary smiled at him and pulled him in for a hug. She clung to his neck, sobbing while he just appreciated this rare moment he had with Mary. He knew that if Francis returned he and Mary wouldn't be apart again, so this was precious to Bash.

"I'll leave immediately." Bash said leaving the room in a hurry.

Mary knew he would bring him back. He had never failed her and she knew he couldn't start now. Bash would bring him back or die trying. She knew she shouldn't but Mary recognised he only did this because of his feelings for her. She was using it against him, but she loved Francis and without him she couldn't function. She needed Francis like he needed air. Even when they fight Mary knows Francis is there, safe and healthy.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: No Man is an Island

That night Mary slept a little better knowing Bash was out there looking for Francis. She was still troubled though and only Francis' return could help. Her mid was whirling with images. Francis, laying dead in an old barn. His hair covered in blood, with an open wound on the side of his head, killing him slowly. The life leaving his body, his pale skin turning ghostly white, his blue eyes turning grey. Then she saw herself. Younger, with Francis. They were barely six and running around the grounds. Mary was chasing Francis, him calling her name, but before she could reach him he was impaled. A dark figure dragged his lifeless body away, running. Mary ran but she couldn't keep up. She screamed his name, she cried out for help but Francis was swallowed into a black void, the haunting laughter of a mad man filling her ears. Then Francis whispered, "Take care of them..."

The next morning Mary woke with a start. She jumped out of bed, sweating and crying. It was only a dream she said reassuringly. Her breakfast was sitting on her side table. She got up, still weak with fear and started to pour herself some milk. Then when she was half way through her breakfast Catherine walked in silently.

"Good morning Catherine."

"Good morning Mary. How are you?" Catherine looked truly concerned.

"Fine," She decided Bash' leave was to be kept quiet for now. "Catherine if you are here to ask me to return to my royal duties, there is no need. I have decided to return as I know Francis, wherever he is, would want his country taken care of."

Mary set her teacup down. "Could you call for my ladies? I wish to get dressed."

"Mary you are still weak. I refuse to let you leave this room until Francis returns." Catherine said helping Mary back to the couch to sit.

"Thank you for your concern Catherine. But I need to show my face. At least to show them their queen is safe. Rumors of Francis' disappearance are spreading and we can't make them suspicious. If word reaches Spain that the King of France isn't present then the attack will come. We don't know if that carriage was returning or leaving Court!"

"Yes, I suppose you are right. Ok, get changed and meet me in the throne room for the villagers complaints." Catherine turned and left quickly.

An hour later and Mary sat down on the throne. Catherine was in the corner with many guards. Villagers filed in and all looking around scared and in awe of the palace.

"And what is your name?" Mary asked the first villager who had brought a young girl around five. Mary smiled weakly but her eyes were watery from seeing Francis' empty throne.

"I'm Cedric your highness, and this is Gretel. I found her in the woods this morning, and she swore her family had been killed." The man said motioning to the girl who was holding a stuffed bear up to her face which was covered in grime, and now Mary looked closer she saw a tear on the girls right cheek.

"Oh my goodness!" Mary said standing.

"I was wondering what to do, the whole village I scared of such murderers who would kill a whole family, baby and all. They left no marks or even blood. Gretel merely survived with her life!" The man begged.

"I will see to the girl, she will be under the protection of the palace, and as for this killed. Guards will be sent out to comb the area and find them-" Mary's heart stopped. Killers? In the surrounding area? And a carriage gone missing. With no evidence of a death. Mary hand went to her heart and she sank back into her throne.

Catherine stepped in front of Mary.

"Guards will be sent out and we will catch these killers. I assure you. Now the queen has to leave but I will answer your complaints personally. Mary saw that although Catherine sounded confident her hands were shaking.

A guard helped Mary up and she was brought up to the nursery, which she had requested.

When she arrived she sank into a chair while a nanny brought Anne over to her before returning to her duties.

"Oh my darling Anne. Your father promised us he would return, and he will. I know he is not yet dead." She whispered to the sleeping babe. She cradled her and comforted her, because if no one would do it for her she would do it for Anne.

* * *

Mary slept that night and the next days were just worry and horrid waiting.

Kenna arrived in her chambers at around noon.

"Oh Mary, I'm so sorry about Francis." She rushed over to comfort her friend.

"I know, and your child will have to come into world filled with war and religious violence." Mary said softly.

"Yes, but is that any different from before. There will always be trouble, and who knows! Maybe Francis did get away from them and he is on his way home right this minute." Kenna said smiling, trying to lift Mary's down mood.

That evening after Mary had retired to her room after her dinner, she sank into a armchair. Her and Catherine had agreed that if Francis didn't return within the week they would alert the public and except his death. But they still had hope, even if it was so small.

Barely an hour after Mary was in her chambers, in her nightclothes taking her hair out from its up do, the doors crashed open and Sabastian ran in, breathless.

"Bash!" Mary said turning from her vanity and looking at him with scared eyes.

"The King of France has returned." He said panting.

Mary looked at him but with all her built up energy from the past two days she sprinted from the room. She sprinted out to the courtyard where she say the nobles, Catherine, and a few sleepy lords and ladies. A carriage was there, the doors open and men greeting their wives who had feared they're husbands had been lost on the trip to Spain.

Just then a head of blonde curls emerged and Mary ran to him. Francis had hardly left the carriage when Mary had her arms wrapped around him, and his arms around her, Mary sobbing into his chest, the two sinking to the floor.

"You came back! You came back!" She cried, looking up and stroking his cheek. He smiled at her. He had a cut on his jaw but other than that he was unharmed.

"I'm so sorry Mary. I should have returned but I was trapped. I fought though, and freed myself before running into the woods, finding Bash. I took him back and in moments all the men were freed." Mary looked at him in shock.

"What do you mean freed?" Mary asked shaking.

"We were kidnapped Mary, but we're home now. I'm home, with you!" They just stood there happy in each others arms while the rest of the crowds, happy to have their men home, all dispersed inside.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: All's Well that Ends Well

Francis and Mary had retired to their chambers that night as Francis was exhausted after the journey. He got into bed and Mary followed. He wrapped his arms around her, promising that he would never let her go again.

They woke that morning to the rain outside hitting the windows, the wind blowing wildly.

Almost an hour later and they were ready to face Court.

"Come Francis, lets see Anne. She missed you almost as much as I did." Mary said dragging Francis to the nursery. When there he wrapped Anne in a blanket and rocked the child, happy to have her back in his arms.

Mary watched them, they two people she loved most in this world. They're family was back together.

"Her hair is growing." Francis commented.

"Yes, it is."

"Curls. Just like you wanted." Francis said looking up and smiling Mary.

"I missed you so much Mary." He said looking up at her.

"I missed you too Francis, but how did the Spanish take our apologies?"

"Oh, I almost forgot that. Apparently they never sent anyone over, must have been the English hoping provoke a war, but the Spanish king commended me on coming over to apologise first hand. I shouldn't be telling you before the nobles but they agreed to the alliance. Hugo and Anne are engaged!"

Francis finished and Mary's face went white.

"Mary what is it?"

"Francis I have made a horrid mistake! Guards! Guards!" Guards burst into the room at Mary's cries. "Go and take James Stuart back to Court, treat him well, in a carriage and get him a healer immediately! Send for me as soon as he arrives!"

"Yes your majesty." And the two guards left.

"Mary why does James need a healer?" Francis asked wearily.

"He has an eye infection! When you left I was so distraught I went straight to him and- well as you can guess now he has a very sore eye and I have a very bad conscious." Mary said nervously.

"Don't worry Mary, we will get him the best healers and he will be fine. Hopefully." Francis said hugging Mary one handed, while still holding Anne.

The two went down to the throne room after, ready to face their subjects. People piled into the throne room anxious to hear from their King. Francis stood from his throne a little slowly as he was still tired and drained from the journey. Whispers started to carry through the room, until Francis raised a hand.

"Now as I am sure you have all heard of my sudden return last night. I have been away from Court for a while but am glad to announce that Princess Anne of France and Prince Hugo of Spain will be united in marriage!" Applause raced through the hall and Francis waited for them to calm down before he continued. "And not only that but Prince Hugo will be arriving in Court on his sixth birthday! Until then I hope everyone here will keep a happy relationship with Spain and will keep them in your prays along side Scotland and France."

* * *

Everyone stayed back to congratulate the King and Queen, already forgetting Francis' absence. Once Francis and Mary had managed to leave the hall they walked, arms linked, around the more private halls of French Court.

"Now I do not want you to worry about me Mary. Speaking of those past few weeks will only make me revisit those memories, which I wish to forget." Francis said taking Mary's hand.

"Of course. I understand. You wish to forget this, keep it in the past?"

"Exactly. And I know it must be hard for you to know that I have things I do not share but I need time to forget this and put it behind me and maybe someday I will speak of it. All you must know is that Bash saved many lives, he is a hero and I plan to give him a higher status. He saved my life as well as the lives of many brave guards. He deserves recognition for his actions."

"Yes of course. A role at Court. It would keep his family safe as Kenna has told me they would very much appreciate a higher status and-" Mary said before Francis cut in.

"Wait, Kenna said that? Well what if this was some plot for Bash to get a higher title. It did seem odd, I mean we were fighting and I can't imagine Bash would have done that for any old reason. I must confront him about this." Francis went to head back to the throne room but Mary grabbed his arm and stopped him, Francis turning and looking at her in surprise.

"Francis, Bash didn't go to get a title. He went because... well because I asked him too." Francis looked shocked at Mary, completely aghast that her and Bash could be talking so much that Mary could ask such a thing.

"Mary you promised me you wouldn't speak to Bash-"

"Yes I know Francis but," Mary raised a hand to her mouth to stop herself from crying. "I needed him to find you. He knows the area and I knew he was the last option. I needed you, and if something had happened you Bash would find out. The locals wouldn't be intimidated by him as they knew him well. Francis please don't hate me. I did it to save you, and me and Bash only spoke for a moment. You were gone, no one knew where you where, killers were reported to have killed a whole family and I was scared the Spanish would attack and we couldn't have a King. I didn't do it for me, I did it for you. I swear I asked Bash for this big request, he agreed then off he went. We haven't spoke since only a brief smile of gratitude last night when you returned."

"Mary, you know Bash' feelings for you-"

"Are one sided. I feel no love towards him, I only see him as a friend. I love you, I married you. I had the choice and I chose you, because Francis I love you. I always have, since the day we met when we were six. All those years at convent I thought of you and the future we had together. Bash was, is, irrelevant. I never saw a future with him."

"Thank you Mary. For being so loving and amazing, most royals can't be faithful for two days but I am glad we are." Francis said wrapping his hands around her waist.

"Yes, except for your child with my friend." Mary said smiling.

"Yes, except for that. But now we have a wonderful child of our own." Francis said smiling, kissing her softly.

"Um, yes. Our child..." Mary said smiling down at her stomach with a mischievous grin. Francis took on step back, looking at Mary with surprised eyes.

"You aren't?"

"I am." Mary said smiling and Francis went up to her and picked her up, spinning her around.

"I have known since the day after you left, Catherine suspects but I am sure we can keep it a secret for a while longer-" But Mary's sentence was cut off by Francis kissing her. He was so happy that now he had Mary, Anne and their unborn child.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: All the Kings Horses and all the Kings Men...

"I have invited Lord Darnley over for dinner this evening." Mary said as she got ready that morning. Francis grumbled and moaned. He was dressed but had flopped back onto the bed, one arm over his eyes. He was exhausted as he had hardly slept the night before, waking every so often with dreams of his kidnapping.

"Come now, he is my cousin and is travelling through France for business. We must make him feel welcome! He is a powerful man one that deserves respect. Now come on." Mary said walking over and trying to pull Francis up but he just pulled her down and she rolled over onto the bed beside her. She was laughing.

"Come Mary, must we leave now?" Francis asked with his front lip out, imitating a baby. Mary kissed his nose.

"You sound like a child. And yes, we must go. We need to tell the Court I am pregnant, possibly with the future King! I will start to show any day now, and rumors fly when royals hide pregnancies!" Mary said getting up and looking back at Francis with a soft smile.

"Yes, yes of course. I just hate the fuss that follows. I never heard the end of it when you were carrying Anne. The nobles were pressuring me for information about your health while you took to your chambers." Francis complained with a small smirk.

"I know but I have age yet to go before I take to my chambers. Promise me you will visit when I do? I couldn't stand to be alone and those few moments we had when you did visit were all that kept me from insanity."

I know, knowing you were practically locked away like a prisoner hurt me too. But this time I will visit more, and for longer. My father visited mother all the time when she was pregnant. He was convinced I was a boy and after me he stopped, he didn't care for the others. He only cared that France had an heir. But I am not like that. I will visit you this time, and the next, and the next, and the next..." Francis words were cut off as he started to kiss Mary. He tickled her and she squealed with laughter.

"Alright, lets go. We shall announce the baby tonight at the feast." Francis said getting up, he took Mary's hand and helped her up too.

The two walked down to the nursery to see Anne. They had decided she would come down that day to Court.

Mary held her and they all walked down to breakfast. Mary and Francis sat next to each other while one of the nannies held Anne over in the corner.

Francis was at the head and Mary beside him. The two were bombarded with news and requests from dukes and lords.

Once they had finished their food and the requests had died down Mary and Francis stood up. Francis walked over to the nanny.

"Thank you Aggie, for holding her while we ate." Francis said taking Anne into his arms. The nanny curtseyed and Mary and Francis left.

"I must go and speak with the nobles, will you take Anne with you?"

"Fine, but how long will you be?" Mary said taking her child and looking at Francis, hoping it would only be an hour or two.

"I am unsure, maybe all day? Elizabeth is very close to death and we are trying to figure out who the next in line is, see if we can maybe make another agreement. Sorry." Francis kissed her then Anne's small head before running off. "I will see you before the feast." He said as he walked, turning around to look at her.

Mary, slightly annoyed, she left Anne with a nanny who was passing and stalked off to find Kenna. Her and Bash had came to Court for the day and Mary was eager to see her friend again.

* * *

"Kenna!" Mary said hugging her friend who had just appeared out of a doorway with Bash.

"Hello Mary!" Kenna said beaming.

"You always glow during your pregnancies. It is so unfair, I mean look at me! I'm just here feeling sick and tired..." Mary said hinting at her pregnancy. It took Kenna a second but when she finally caught on her mouth turned into a circle and her eyebrows lifted.

"You aren't!" Both Bash and Kenna were looking at her in anticipation.

"I am!" Mary announced.

"Oh, Mary! Our children will be such good friends!" Kenna said, very loudly.

"Shhh Kenna! No one knows but you and Francis!"

"Congratulations Mary!" Bash said with an arm around Kenna.

"Thank you Bash," Bash was about to walk away but Mary stopped him for a split second. "For everything." She smiled at him and he smiled back, walking away to find Francis.

"What was that?" Kenna asked.

"Nothing, just thanking him for finding Francis. I never did properly thank him at the time." The two girls linked arms and walked together.

"Is Francis pleased?"

"Yes, very. But not as much as Catherine will be! She is still desperate for an heir, as am I. I was unsure with Anne, but I am certain this baby I a boy. I can just feel it!"

"I can feel it too! I know I'm having a boy. Also the healer says I look like I'm with a baby boy." Kenna said rubbing her swollen stomach. "Also Bash has been quiet off recently, is everything alright or is there something I should know?"

"Well Francis is being quite horrid towards Bash, but only out of childish jealousy. Maybe it is the news of Elizabeth? She will be dead any day now and even Francis is worried. If another protestant takes the throne we could lose our crowns and then Bash would lose his title. We have two armies though and Spain will back us up in war. He needn't worry. Francis has is all worked out." Mary said a lot more confidently then she felt.

"And James? Have you seen him since he returned to Court?"

"Yes, I visited him yesterday. He looks awful. I am racked with guilt, if he dies I will never forgive myself. How could I make it up to him and show him how sorry I am?" Mary asked.

"You could name your first son after him." Kenna joked but Mary looked at her with a big smile.

"That is perfect! Catherine believes we would chose Henry, but I would rather not name my child after insane father-in-law who tried to sleep with me right under my husband's nose. And Francis doesn't seem to fond of the name either. But James Henry Francis, that name is perfect! I shall tell Francis tonight!" Mary said excitedly.

"Yes, but Mary I was joking? People could talk if you didn't name him after the late King. It would be disrespectful."

"It was disrespectful to try and sleep with me, a queen, but did anyone say a word about him? No! Anyway, his middle name will be Henry, that is enough." Mary said walking faster now.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Guilty Shall have their Reward

Months had passed and since then a lot has happened. Kenna successfully gave birth to a healthy, baby, boy who they named Francis III. News reached the castle only a month or two ago and sadly Mary had only seen the baby a handful of times as she took to her chambers shortly after the birth.

As well as that Anne had grown a lot. She could now wear little dresses and boots, and her hair had grown longer, almost past her ears. Her curls were still there and they fell just perfectly around her sweet face. She had even started trying to talk although at the moment it was only unintelligible gibberish. Francis had also taught her how to sit up and crawl.

One day he was playing peek-a-boo with her in the nursery, she was sitting up and clapping, her brilliant blue eyes lighting up with laughter. Francis started tickling her and lifted her up. When he put her down she pushed up with her feet and with Francis' holding both her hands she stood for a few seconds. Francis was so happy he immediately took Anne in his arms and rushed off to find Mary, showing her what Anne had did.

Other than that nothing much had happened in Court. Elizabeth was still on her dying days, living way longer than expected and James was getting sicker by the day. The healer had given him only a few days to live and he had accepted now he would never set foot on Scottish soil again.

One night when Francis was visiting Mary's chambers through the passage way Mary asked him something. She had decided to wait before instead of asking him right away.

"Francis, I was thinking, is Henry really the best name for the baby?" Mary said rubbing her belly. "I mean, I think maybe when he is born he may suit another name..."

"Like what Mary? You know everyone expects him to be called Henry, although I must admit I am not very fussed on the name either." Francis commented. The two were lying on Mary's bed, Francis holding her hand.

"Yes, and I know it is expected after your fathers sudden passing but how about the name James..." Mary said slowly, nervous for the answer.

"James... James Francis Stuart Valois? Yes, I like that! And it is a lovely tribute to your brother who- well lets just say might not meet his nephew..."

"Oh Francis, I am so glad you agree but feel so awful about what I did to James. He didn't deserve it." Francis looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Alright, well he didn't deserve all of it. He is a good person and I would do anything to save him. He is my brother after all." Francis kissed her head.

"Don't worry Mary. Your brother forgives you, and I know how terrible you feel but you must be happy! We are bringing a perfect new person into this world." Francis kissed her belly, making Mary smile. "And we will get through this together. The baby, James, and your guilt. You were right to do what you did. You were sticking up for your country and in the moment, sticking up for me."

Francis and her kissed one more time before Francis tiptoed to the passage and started to walk back to his room. He was almost at the exit, ready to push open the door when a croaky voice breathed in his ear making him stand frozen with fear.

"The Valois line will be gone, the child will never see the light of day." Then loud bans told him someone was running back to Mary's chambers.

"Mary!" Francis said turning, chasing the black shadow back down the corridor. The figure burst into Mary's chambers and Francis heard Mary screamed before the door was slammed shut. He ran up to it, pushing against it but I was locked. He ran back out the other way, shouting for guards as he raced around to the door to Mary's room. Guards followed suit and soon ten or more guards were outside crashing all their weight against the door, desperately trying to open it. Just then Catherine came out from her chambers across the way, rubbing her eyes. Then Bash too ran down the corridor followed by guards. He was staying the night at Court due to business matters.

"MARY!" Francis said banging at the door. He heard Mary's muffled screams from inside and bangs that sounded like an attack was going on.

"MARY I'M COMING!" Francis said and he slammed all his weight onto the door and at once it burst open. Francis, Bash, Catherine and guards all filed into the room. Inside they saw to their horror, Mary being pinned down on the bed, screaming with a tall man in all black leather pinning her down. He had yellow, sharpened teeth and dirty, untamed hair. Mary somehow released her hand but the man slapped her so hard she was knocked back, holding her face in pain, a red handprint now imprinted on her skin.

Guards ran up and started to attack the man. They quickly pulled him off Mary and Francis ran over to her. He helped her sit up and pulled her crying face into his chest. They guards held back the man by his arms, the man was spitting some foreign language.

"Take him away to the dungeons! And see to it that guards are around him at all time! He shall be drawn and quartered!" Francis demanded angrily, then he held Mary again and tried to calm her with loving words.

Bash looked at them breathless as he had just ran to get there, his sword at hand ready to kill. Catherine stared at Mary in shock, her hand on her stomach. She was in her night clothes unlike Bash.

"Did he hurt you Mary, tell me what he did." Francis asked gently, holding her head in his hands, she placed her hadns over his. He pressed his forehead to hers and asked once more. "Mary, what did he do to you. You can tell me and i won't be angry."

"He, he tried to," Mary said in between sobs, hardly able to muster the words. "But he didn't, he tried to hurt the baby. He pinned me down and, and he tried to pull my skirts up." Mary cried loudly into Francis' chest. "You got here just in time Francis."

"I'm here Mary and you have nothing to be frightened of. I will stay with you in your chambers." Mary hugged him, her head on his shoulder. Catherine looked at him ready to protest at such an idea so late into the pregnancy but Francis shot her look that made her shut up immediately.

Mary pulled away from the hug, her face covered in tears.

"Francis?" Bash said, making Francis look over at him quickly. "Thant man, he was speaking the pagan language."

"What?" Francis said standing up, still keeping Mary's hand in his.

"He said, "The Valois line will be gone, and the guilty shall have their reward..." Bash said, silence falling over the room, everyone staring at Bash, Mary looked down at her stomach will fear.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Real Queens Fix Each Other's Crowns

Francis had spent every spare moment he had with Mary. People looked down upon it as Mary was so heavily pregnant but no one dared question the king to his face. In between duties he would run to the (new) chambers and talk with Mary. She hardly spoke to anyone but Francis, Catherine and Kenna. She was still shaken from the attack and Francis had done everything to help her through it. He moved Mary to new chambers that had been checked for passage ways. The man who had executed the attack was still being questioned, but he would only say the same thing, "The Valois will be gone". It scared Francis who was sure someone else had planned the attack and this man was merely sent to commit it. He was having the servants questioned one by one but none had given them any information. Of course they were careful not to give away what happened exactly, only that there was an attack on someone in the castle. They would never suspect Mary as her chambers were always so well protected.

One day when Catherine visited Mary with ointments she found her and Francis talking. Mary was in her bed, the covers over her belly and her hair spread out on the white pillow. She looked weak and tired but this pregnancy was harder for her.

"Hello Mary. I have brought more ointments for the baby." Catherine set the tray on the side table and sat on the bed at the other side of Mary. Francis was holding her hand and smiling.

"Yes, do you remember Catherine when there was a storm me and Francis would run through Court, in our nightclothes up to your room and you would comfort us?" Mary said happily, Catherine nodding in agreement.

"I was just going to protect you, as I always did!" Francis said proudly.

"No you were not! Every time you ran into my room and climbed into my bed, shivering with fear! You would be petrified and had to beg me to come to your mothers room! I never objected though." Mary said smiling at Francis.

"No you didn't. Mother you always sang us a song, what was it called again?" But before Catherine could answer Mary did.

"'Au clair de la lune'. A French lullaby. I sing it to Anne sometimes when she is restless." Mary said smiling at Catherine.

"Yes, it always did calm Francis' fears. I remember the night after you left for convent Mary," Mary sat up and looked at Catherine curiously. Francis was blushing, shaking his head but still smiling. "That night, Francis ran into my room. It was a dreadful storm and so when he crawled into my bed crying I thought it was just the storm that had frightened him. But no. He told me he was crying because he had gone to your room but you weren't there. He made me promise you would be safe and return to him. And I couldn't promise him. I couldn't be sure you would be safe. But I can promise you both now that this baby will be safe. And Anne will be safe."

Catherine stood and brushed down her dress, smiling at them and leaving.

"Did you really?" Mary asked Francis who was still blushing.

"Yes, I, I did! I remember that night. It was the night I decided that when you returned I wouldn't let myself fall in love with you. I knew then that I could lose you at any moment and if I forgot about you then I could maybe save myself from hurt. I was a silly child." Francis said leaning over and kissing Mary. She leant back, her arm around his neck and his hand brushing her face.

Later that night as Mary slept Francis was sitting up in bed. Mary was under right beside him as the two had fallen asleep in each others arms. Francis was looking down at her, so peaceful. He had never been one to believe in a magic and future tellers but what if it was a not a plan already thought through. What if it was a prediction. Something like Nostradamus, except this time it could not be erased. Francis kept on alert that night, his eyes forced open until it was too much and he simply feel asleep, an arm protectively around Mary.

* * *

The next day people were preparing for the execution but Francis didn't plan on going. Instead he was with Mary, determined to not let her think of her attacker being torn limb from limb in the courtyard just outside.

Mary and Francis were sitting reading on the lounges when Bash strode in.

Francis stood, furious.

"Bash leave at once! These are private chambers! I demand you leave at once-"

"No Francis, I will leave after if you wish but not right now. I must tell you this." Bash stopped looking at Francis and turned to Mary, Francis looking at him with hatred.

"Mary, I cannot hide it anymore. I still have some feelings for you. And I know I could get hanged for this but Francis I need you to hear this also. Because of this I must leave for good, and never return. I must take Kenna and my children."

"FINE! Bash you have not hide your feelings well but I am ordering you now. Leave! Leave and never return! I could have you hanged yes, but I refuse to leave three children helpless without a father. You are married, to Mary's best friend and she loves you. But Mary is married! To me! Your brother! Why wait so long, you had your chance and-"

"I know I had my chance but she chose you! I am not here to win Mary back, I am here to tell her the truth. She deserves that-"

"Mary deserves everything!" Francis screamed. "But you, you deserve nothing."

Bash glared at Francis but started to sway, and had to sit in a chair before he fell. He saw the world spinning and he was turning pale. Francis and Mary rushed over to him, as his head dropped and his eyes closed, and Mary felt his forehead.

"He is burning with fever." Mary said shaking. Francis looked at her in disbelief. "Everything he said, he is ill Francis! None of it is true, well maybe it is, but he would never usually say such things! The fever must be making him delusional!" Francis nodded in agreement and rushed to the door where he stepped out of the room and asked the guards to send for a healer.

Francis rushed back over to his brother's side and held his arm as he started to wake.

"Mary? Where am I? Why am in you chambers?" Bash asked confused, swaying slightly, while Francis held him up by the shoulders.

"You are sick with fever, you must be treated at once." Francis said to Bash as a healer entered.

"Bash, you will be ok. I will send word to Kenna and your children." Mary said urgently.

"My wife... My wife Kenna..." Bash said smiling and swaying s two maids helped him to his feet, propping him up and he stumbled out of the room. Francis hugged Mary, telling her he would be back soon and went to follow Bash and Mary was left shocked and scared.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: No Excuses

Mary was lying in on her lounge one day, worrying about Bash and her brother who were both in the infirmary, ill.

Just then Francis entered the room. He looked quite cheerful and fresh as he had just returned form hunting. He set his crossbow on the centre table and walked over to kiss Mary.

"How was the hunting trip?" Mary asked kissing his palm.

"Quite relaxing. Some day I will have to take you, you would love it." Francis said taking off the glove he still had on left hand.

"I would prefer to not kill an animal for pure enjoyment." Mary commented.

"Well then I will just have to take our son when he is old enough. Me and Bash will take him down to the woods and teach him how to use a bow and arrow." Francis sat next to Mary who set down her book and rested her head on Francis' shoulder.

She sat up suddenly, her face showing slight pain and shock.

"Mary, what is it?" Francis asked, he was scared something was wrong with the baby.

"Its-" Mary said but she was cut off from water running down her leg. She turned to Francis suddenly.

"The baby is coming, now." Francis looked at her in surprise and ran to find the mid wife and healers. Mary lay on her back on the lounge, a sharp pain racing up her back every minute or so. When Francis returned he was followed by a mid wife and many healers who had been stationed at Court days before in preparation for the birth of the future king. They helped Mary onto the bed, she was in intense pain and was wincing every few minutes.

"Oh Mary..." Francis said kissing her head which she was now squeezing as another sharp pain raced up her back. Francis hated seeing her in pain and knew all he could do was whisper words of encouragement. "I'm sorry Mary, I am the one who caused you this pain-"

"I think you will find Francis that it was both our doing, if you do not recall!" Mary winced as she squeezed his hand again.

"Yes, no need to remind me. I am well aware but-" Francis said embarrassed that she had said such things in front of the midwife.

"I do not need a lesson Francis!" Mary said angrily, quickly getting over it as the pain stopped.

"The queen is not far along enough to start pushing, you may have to wait for a while." The midwife announced, seeming to have ignored Mary's words.

"Talk about something else Francis. This is so tedious and I need something to take my mind off the pain." Mary said as the pain eased once more.

"Um, well..." Francis said awkwardly as he did not know what to say.

"Oh you're useless!" Mary complained as the pain returned.

"I know I am. Just don't forget I love you." Francis said lovingly holding her hand.

"I love you too Francis... and I'm sorry, I don't think your useless." Mary said weakly.

* * *

Almost 12 hours later and Mary was finally ready to push. Maids, nurses and healers had been in and out, when Catherine had visited during the night. Kenna had visited for a while but as darkness set she was escorted to the infirmary to see Bash. The midwife had stayed mostly quiet the whole time, only talking to the healers. Francis was the only who didn't leave. He stayed beside Mary, holding her hand and talking to her. He had been called to the throne room to meet with a group of lords but had sent word he would meet with the next day as this day was far to important.

After a few minutes of pushing and them getting nowhere the midwife demanded Mary try harder.

"Now, when I tell you, you must push as hard a you can alright? One... Two... Three... Push!" The midwife shouted, and at that moment Mary squeezed Francis' hand and cried out so loud she thought the whole castle would hear her.

In mere minutes after relentless pushing from Mary, her screams stopped and a small cry was heard out.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord your highness?" The midwife asked Francis.

He nodded and walked over to his child. He cut the cord and after the midwife wrapped him in blankets he was handed the baby back. Francis rocked him with tears in his eyes, looking up at Mary who was also crying with happiness.

"Our son..." Francis whispered, handing the child over to its mother.

"He is perfect. France finally has an heir..." Mary said overcome with emotions.

Only a few hours later and Mary was already receiving visitors. This time Catherine seemed happier but still loved James' as much as she loved Anne.

After Catherine had left, Kenna went to fetch Anne. She brought the one year old into the room and set her one her fathers knee. Francis was sitting beside Mary, stroking his son's head.

"James your so amazing.." Mary muttered but both their heads snapped up when Anne immediately said;

"Ames!" She exclaimed reaching her tiny hands over to her brother.

"Yes Anne! Yes, this is James, your brother." Francis said hugging her. Both him and Mary looked at her proudly.

"Now I must attend to the nobles, they will want to know of the birth of the next king of France!" Francis said happily getting up and setting Anne beside Mary.

"Oh don't speak of such things, you are nowhere near death and so James is nowhere near king." Mary said, looking up at Francis, her two children in her arms.

"Yes. Now Mary Lola will be arriving tonight and I know it will be slightly awkward seeing as I now have another son who will so much more attention, so please be understanding. Lola doesn't want her son to be king but she would have liked more attention for a child of the king." Francis said as he fixed his the cuffs on his jacket.

"I understand. This baby will have endless gifts and endless attention from Court. I just hope he grows up unspoilt and with manners, all that attention could get to his head." Francis looked at her a bit offended and she looked at him then realising what she had said. "Not you obviously! I've just heard from other royals."

Francis chuckled at her and walked over, kissing her head the Anne's cheek and lastly James' forehead. He seemed to have blonde hair, and he looked strikingly similar to Francis. He opened his eyes then as his father looked over at him and he saw James' had hazel-brown eyes, just like Mary.

Francis heard a knock at the door as he was leaving and a guard walked in, bowing to Francis, before giving the news that James Stuart was losing breath. Mary sat up in bed with round eyes and Francis looked over at her. he handed James to a nanny who had walked over and got up. She was still weak and was staggering as she walked, so much so that Francis had to run over and help her so she did not fall.

"I must go to him!" Mary demanded.

"Of course Mary, I will take you myself." Francis said and he grabbed a robe for her and helped her slid it on over her nightgown. After the two walked out of the room, leaving Anne and James with the nanny.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18: Old Was Don't Open New Door

When Mary and Francis got to James' private chambers Mary burst in and staggered over to the bed were James was lying. Three servants stood, heads bent, in a line in front the drawn curtains. It was very dark in the room, the only light from some dimly lit candles on the beside tables. When Mary saw James he had cloth tied over his eye, but Mary could see swelling from underneath it.

"James." Mary said sitting on his bed, tears welling up in her eyes. James looked at her with the eye that was not covered. He smiled at her.

"Well I'm a sight for sore eyes." James joked, making Mary laugh a little through her tears.

"James, I am so sorry. I feel terrible..."

"No need. It was justified. You were upset, and I deserved it. Mary I forgive you..." James said reaching over and taking his sister's hand. "So, you had the baby. Is it-"

"It's a boy. We, we called him James." Mary said smiling at James.

"James..." James said, his eye drooping and the colour in his face fading.

"James! No James! You can't die, please don't die!" Mary said urgently, shaking his shoulders. James' head fell and Mary almost collapsed. Francis rushed over to her and pulled her away from him. He pulled her into his arms and comforted her.

The maids all walked over and gracefully covered the body in a large white sheet. Mary looked back and sobbed.

"He's gone. He's gone and it's all my fault!" Mary exclaimed, hiding her head in Francis' chest.

After that Mary and Francis left the room and returned to their chambers. It was just as they had left it before Mary was moved to take to her room. Francis helped her over to the bed and tucked her in, sitting with her until she fell asleep. Once he was certain she was fast asleep Francis got up and quietly left. He went and called a meeting with the nobles, announcing the birth of his son.

* * *

A week had passed and as Mary and Francis slept Francis had a dream...

Running, running. Through a dark wood, the light of the moon lighting his way. He stumbled blindly through an endless wood. When he reached a clearing he was surrounded by trees. One each tree was a body, hanging from a rope around each neck. Blood dripped out of their mouths and eyes. Each body was covered in blood and all had their abdomen ripped open, intestines and lungs spilling out, hanging by veins. Francis screamed for help, but no matter how much he screamed, no one came. He tried to run but every time he turned around he was back in the clearing.

It was so confusing, a backwards world. Then he was spinning, black shadows racing through the wood. When he stopped, the world stopped. The tree stopped swaying, the bodies stopped bleeding and it was quiet. He looked down, and saw Mary. Dead at his feet with a bloody baby in her arms, blood under her skirt. Then he turned and saw his siblings. Throats slit. Then Anne, John and James. Suffocated, blue in the face and purple bruises on their small necks. Then his mother. An empty vial of poison in her cold, dead hands. Then Bash and his family. Arrows to the head and heart. Lola. A dagger to the chest.

Francis broke down, he dropped to his knees and cried out. He held his three children in his arms, then held Mary close in his arms. He was covered in blood.

A hooded figure emerged from the forest. Francis stood and started running to him. Just before he reached him, his hands outstretched ready to strangle him, the hooded figure stretch a hand out and Francis was knocked back several metres by a seemingly invisible force. He staggered to his feet.

"You killed them!" Francis said blindly, his eyes so filled with tears he could hardly see.

"The Valois will be gone." The hooded figure said as he seemingly evaporated into thin air. Francis sank to his knees, looking back at his dead family. He walked over crying, taking the dagger from Lola's chest. He held it in front of him and plunged it into his heart.

Just as the blade pierced his skin he woke up. Sweaty and crying he sat up, Mary was stirring from her sleep. She stat up, rubbing her eyes looking at Francis. His hair was sweaty and his face was pale. He had red eyes from crying and his mouth was quivering. He looked over at Mary as she sat up.

"Francis what is wrong-" But she was cut off by Francis how pulled her in for a hug, crying over her shoulder.

The next day Francis was on edge all the time. He could not muster the words to describe the nightmare, so Mary had chosen to not press the subject until Francis had calmed down. When they visited Anne and James he held them both while crying. Lola had not yet arrived and Francis had sent twenty guards out to find them. He was desperate to see John, praying he was alright.

"He'll be alright Francis." Mary said for the third time that day.

"What if he isn't.. They should have arrived by now." Francis said biting his nail.

"They probably just broke a wheel and had to fix it and on their way." Mary said reassuringly. Just then a guard entered the room and announced of Lady Lola and John. Francis quickly hurried down to greet them. They were at the door, Lola taking off her travelling cloak while trying to hold John's hand, he was having a small tantrum as three year olds do.

"Francis." Lola said with relief, hugging him one handed.

"Hello Lola. John!" Francis said looking down at John and picking him up. He threw him into the air, catching him which made him laugh. He now had dirty blonde hair and green eyes. His hair seemed to be going darker with every visit.

"Lola!" Mary said rushing behind Francis, hugging her friend. When they pulled apart Mary started making a fuss of John. "We have been waiting so long for your arrival!"

"Yes, well on the way we came across some angry protestants and had to go the long way to avoid them. Narcisse is already off to speak with Lord Harringway on the matter." Lola said.

"Oh really, well we will send someone down there to talk things out with them. Now John how would you like to see your new brother?" Francis asked James, setting him down and taking his hand.

"Yes! Yes!" John exclaimed, dragging Francis up the stairs impatiently to the nursery.

"What is the name?" Lola asked Mary as they walked up the stairs slowly.

"James Francis Stuart Valois. We decided to cut Henry's name completely." Mary said. The two held their skits up to avoid tripping on the stairs.

"That is lovely. Does he take after Francis?" Lola asked. She was a bit jealous that John didn't resemble his father at all. He looked just like Lola, even his hair was turning.

"Oh yes, he is identical! He has my eyes, but he is like a younger Francis. Anne however is looking like me more everyday, but with Francis' eyes." Mary said proudly. She seemingly had not noticed Lola's annoyance.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: What Goes Around Comes Around

John and Francis were already up in the nursery when they arrived. John was playing with a wooden boat, with Francis holding James. John seemed to be preforming a puppet show, in the big wooden stage box Francis had made him, with Francis watching intensely and James, even though he was only a day old and probably didn't care much for toys. Anne was beside James, playing with a rag doll that Greer had gifted them.

Mary sat down beside Francis, pulling Anne onto her knee, Anne was still playing with the doll although you couldn't really call biting the arm playing. Lola looked at the happy family, jealous she was not involved.

"Come Lola, sit with me and watch John's show!" Mary said patting the ground beside her. Lola smiled at her and sat down, mindlessly watching the puppet show John was performing.

After it was over Francis and Lola clapped while Mary took Anne's hands, making her clap. John emerged from the box blushing with pride. He bowed a few times then started laughing, and for a short while Francis forgot about the dream and Mary forgot about her brother...

At the feast that evening Lola was growing even more jealous. Francis and Mary were dancing and John was in the corner, helping Anne to stand, doing a little dance with her. They seemed like the perfect family an Lola felt very left out. Mary looked over at Lola and saw her standing alone. Narcisse had left due to urgent news from his son and Lola was left alone.

"Francis, dance with Lola and John. Lola looks upset and I don't want her feeling jealous." Mary whispered as the song finished.

"Mary, I don't want you to be upset-"

"I'm not, please. John loves when you and Lola are with him at the same time." Mary pushed Francis slightly and walked over to Anne, picking her up and holding her so she could watch and clap with the music.

Francis picked John up and extended a hand to Lola. She took it with a smile and Francis set John down. They three joined hands and danced around. John laughed and Lola and Francis spun him around.

When the song was over all three were laughing and very dizzy. Francis joined up with Mary again.

"Thank you Mary, that was good fun. Come." He said taking her hand and pulling her and Anne into the crowd of people dancing. Everyone who wasn't dancing watched the three dance. Francis spun Mary and Anne around, lifted Anne into the air in a twirl and soon they were all in fits of laughter.

When the song ended Mary, breathless, left the crowd were Francis was dancing with Anne alone. Mary looked over at Lola who had her arms folded and was glaring at Mary. When Mary started to walk over to her she turned quickly and hurried off. She took John's hand and dragged him out of the room and up to their chambers. Mary followed suit and arrived in Lola's chambers to find her packing her trunks with John huffing on the chair in the corner.

"Lola-"

"Save you breath Mary." Lola said her back to Mary, continuing her packing.

"I'm sorry, I should have been more careful."

"Yes careful!" Lola said spinning around, hatred spread across her face. "Yes lets all be careful in front of Lola! Don't insult her or you might hear from the king! Don't talk about her son in case you cross a line!"

"Lola, that is not true." Mary said sternly.

"Yes it is! Everyone knows it! No one cares about John! They only care about your children because they have titles!"

"John has a title too! And Francis loves him just as much!"

"John please go back to the party." Lola demanded, only continuing when he had pulled the door shut.

"You know yourself Francis cares much more about your children then John."

"My children! They are also Francis' children! And he cares very much for John. He wishes he could have a higher title, but I thought I was generous in allowing him the title of Baron. Me and Francis have been more then generous with our treatment with John. I care very much for him as does Francis. We have given him his own chambers in Court, countless parties and presents, I even became his godmother!"

"Yes Mary you have. But everyone always cares ore about Anne and James."

"James is a baby! As is Anne, of course they care! Not only is James new-born but he is the future King of France! And Anne the future Queen of Spain! Of course people are more concerned for their safety! I think if you compare John to Bash you will find he is treated much better-" Just then Francis walked in.

"What is going on?" Francis asked, but Lola just threw her hands up and stormed over to the door.

"I will be taking my son and leaving!" Lola turned but Francis stopped her in her tracks.

"Lola, where is John? I came here to find him." Francis asked, which made Lola and Mary turn pale.

"I sent him down to the party! Where is he!" Lola exclaimed, placing a hand on her stomach and swaying slightly.

"Guards!" Francis shouted, and at once three guards burst into the room.

"My son is missing. Search the castle. Do not rest until John is found!" Francis demanded, striding out of the room off to look for John. Mary took Lola's arm, helping her back down into a chair. The sat there for half an hour, with just Mary comforting Lola who was shivering with fear.

Then the door opened and Francis strode in, with the three year old in his arms. He was covered in dirt and twigs and his teeth were chattering. Lola got up and ran to him, embracing him in her arms.

"We found him in the woods. He was cold and frightened, said you had sent him away because no one cared for him." Francis said looking at Lola and Mary angrily. "What is he talking about."

"Me and Lola were fighting. It was entirely my fault." Mary said bowing her head in disgrace.

"No, it wasn't only Mary. It was me as well. I was jealous and bitter that Anne and James get more of your attention. It was petty and immature. Now I think me and John should be leaving. I don't want to complicate things." Lola said leading John by the shoulders over to the bed were she wrapped him in a fluffy blanket.

"Lola, please stay." Mary said walking over to Lola. "You have to stay for the christening. James needs his godmother."

Lola looked up at Mary quickly, surprised at her statement.

"God-godmother?" Lola stuttered. Francis nodded in agreement and Lola looked at Mary, running over and hugging her.

"Thank you Lola." Mary said.

"I am honoured Mary!" Lola said. Mary and Francis left as Lola started unpacking.

The two returned to the party to find Anne. She was with Charles and Henry, who gladly handed her over as if she was a grenade. They were only thirteen and fourteen, and not really used to babies.

Francis and Mary carried Anne to her room were a nanny took her and put her to bed, and the two bent over James who was fast asleep in his crib. Mary kissed his head before Francis put an arm around her waist and the two retired back to their room.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Leaders are Not Born They are Made

Almost four years had passed and Court was no different from the day James was born. The castle looked the same, the same songs were sung, the same dances danced. Everything was the same, except for the people in it.

Servants rushed around just as dawn broke, running through the freezing halls tending fires and making breakfast. Everyone else was asleep. Francis and Mary slept peacefully in each others arms, Mary just as beautiful and Francis just as handsome as the day they were wed. Bash and Kenna, now with two five year old daughters and a four year old son and new born baby boy called Phillip to worry about, also slept peacefully. They had moved back to Court due to Bash being pardoned by his brother and the fact Bash now had higher status at Court.

Although the biggest change was in James and Anne.

Anne's sixth birthday was only a few days away and Prince Hugo would be arriving today. Anne now had long hair down her back that he often kept in tiny plaits that met at the back, Mary always did them for her. Anne had grown to be just like her mother. She looked identical to Mary as a child and was just as head strong. James on the other hand was very different. James looked just like Francis did at the age of four. He has sandy blonde hair and a tiny button nose. He is also very skinny and weak, but Catherine assures everyone he will grow out of it just as Francis did. James has become timid and shy and the prospect of being king did frighten him a bit but he only spoke of such tings to Francis whenever they went on their monthly hunting trip with his godfather, Bash.

Anne and James slept peacefully in their nursery until 7:00 when Francis and Mary came in to wake them. It was common for them to wake them every morning but today they made extra fuss of Anne. As soon as they reminded her what day it was she started shaking with fear. Mary walked over to get James up and Francis climbed into bed beside Anne. He put an arm around her and she snuggled into his arms.

"You will be fine my shining star." Francis said stroking her hair. He called her shining star because every night when he reads her and James to sleep him and Anne always look out a watch for the stars to come out. One day Francis had surprised her by having some dark blue cloth embroidered with golden stars and he attached it to cover her four poster bed so when she would look up it looked like the night sky.

"I don't really want to see Hugo..." Anne confessed.

"He'll love you. Don't you remember the stories me and mother had from our childhood here at Court. You and Hugo will become fast friends." Francis said hugging her. Now Mary had James ready in a simple, baggy white shirt and trousers, the two walked over to Anne's bed.

"Come now darling. We'll get you into you special gown and I'll do your hair for you. You can use some of my perfume as well and I might even have something pretty for you hair." Mary said holding out her hand to Anne. Anne took her hand and hopped out of bed.

"Francis will you and James please go down to breakfast. We won't be a minute." Francis and James left the room, and Mary started to help Anne get dressed. She slipped on a hand made gown from Italy and as Mary did up the buttons for her Anne asked her some questions.

"Were you scared of coming to France mother?"

"Yes, very much. Although it was nice when I arrived." Mary opened a jewellery box from her room and started pinning Anne's hair up with pins.

"Will Hugo be friendly?"

"I suppose he will, he was raised by very lovely governess'."

"Why is he coming to France? I thought the lady always went to live with the man?" Anne asked, this was something she had been wondering for a while.

"Well Hugo comes from a very large family, and I don't think they wanted him around much. They asked us if he could come here."

Once Mary had finished with Anne's hair the two walked down to breakfast together. James was sitting the end of the large table, a section reserved for the children of Court, with Mary, Aylee and Francis. Anne rushed over at once, immediately showing off her dress to Aylee and Mary.

Mary sat down next to Francis and Catherine who seemed to be arguing. Francis had a small bottle in his hand and was trying to give it back to Catherine who seemed to be insisting he take it.

"What is going on?" Mary asked helping herself to some bread and jam.

"Mother is insisting I take this horrible ointment again. I told you mother, I do not need it!" Francis said turning from Mary back to Catherine.

"It has been four years since you have even gotten Mary pregnant!" Mary almost choked on her food. "You do need this!"

"What is it." Mary said swallowing her food and looking over to read it. Francis handed it to her and she immediately started laughing.

"It is not funny. That stuff burns!" Francis whispered so no one else could hear it.

"I remember this. You complained so when you last had to use it. Well it is not my fault..." Mary said handing him back the bottle, laughing at him as he glared at her.

"You cannot really side with my mother!"

"Of course I do. I want more babies and I am only twenty five! And if Catherine has ointments to help, then I say you should be accepting the help!" Mary said, dying with laughter on the inside.

"Mary you know this means you must start taking your herbs again." Catherine commented and Francis burst out laughing as Mary's face went from amusement to horror.

"Actually I side with my husband." Mary said quickly taking Francis' hand. "We do not need you help with such a private matter."

Mary did find Francis' need for ointments funny but she also hated those herbs and horrible drinks. Francis had only one form of medicine, Mary had about six, and it made the actual conceiving much less fun when she had to wait a hour before trying.

"I insist you take them." Catherine said giving them a look that said 'endofconversation'.

Mary and Francis stood and walked out of the room, hiding the ointments in Francis' jacket pocket. The two made their way to their chambers. When they arrived Mary sat on the bed and fell back with a sigh of relief at getting out of that room. Francis walked over to the mantle and hid the bottles behind a mirror.

"I do hate those ointments so." Francis complained, sitting next to Mary.

"Those herbs taste like rabbit droppings."

"Servants search through our rooms all the time for anything to gossip about. Imagine if they thought we had problems conceiving!"

"But we do have trouble conceiving!" Mary said sitting up.

"Maybe we could have one last go before we have to start using the herbs and ointments?" Francis said pushing Mary back down onto the bed. She giggled and soon the two were kissing.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: It Is What It Is

At around noon everyone in Court started filing out to greet the prince. Mary, Francis, Catherine, James and Anne all stood a few yards in front of everyone else and as the carriage drew up to them Francis bent down to whisper in Anne's ear;

"Are you ready?" Anne shook her head violently as she was most certainly not ready.

The carriage came to a stop right in front of them and a footman walked up and opened the door. Anne took a step back but Francis kept a hand on her shoulder.

Out of the carriage stepped a small boy. He was around Anne's height and had curly brown hair and tan skin. He had long, dark eyelashes. He looked petrified and walked over to them slowly. A strict looking woman stepped out, and when she placed a hand on his shoulder he shuddered. Francis, Mary and Catherine smiled at him and James was too young to care, he was just fiddling with his shirt hem.

Anne and him looked at each other and Mary had to give Anne a reassuring push. Anne slowly edged forward and as did Hugo once the strict woman gave him a shove from behind. Hugo walked up to Anne and bowed while she curtseyed.

"He is so scared." Francis whispered to Mary.

"You were no different." She said chuckling.

Hugo and Anne walked back to the group and the strict woman nodded before turning back to get into the carriage. Servants started unloading Hugo's luggage while Hugo met the rest of the family.

"Hello Hugo. My name is Mary, and we know this must be strange for you both but you will soon be good friends." Mary said happily to Hugo who smiled back at her.

Everyone started to make their way back to the castle and Francis had to pick James up in his arms as he was being very stubborn and didn't want to walk.

Anne and Hugo walked a few steps behind the rest, and looking at each other awkwardly.

* * *

That evening a party was held in honour of Hugo's arrival.

The ballroom was packed with people, all walking up and thanking the king and queen for the alliance. When there was a moment's peace Catherine made a beeline for the two.

"I hope you have been taking my advice." She said while watching the dancing.

"Mother that is none of your business." Francis whispered to her angrily.

"Of course it is! You need more heirs, illness happens." Catherine said threatenly.

"You cannot possibly be foreseeing our son's death!" Mary said aghast.

"Of course not! But it does happen and James is a very fragile child."

"So was I." Francis commented.

"Yes, but Francis why do you think I had so many more children!"

"Mother I will not speak of this."

"Use the ointments and herbs. One of my ladies searched your room and found the bottle. Unused." Catherine said glaring at Mary and Francis.

She stalked off and to stop any rumours Francis put and arm around Mary's waist.

Then a man walked up. He was quite handsome but many years older than Mary and Francis.

"Your highness'. I am Charles' de Lumirre. I have travelled from the south and was hoping to meet you." He was looking at Francis but then turned to Mary with a glint in his eyes that made Mary uncomfortable.

"You majesty." He said taking Mary's hand and kissing it for a second too long. Francis tightened his grip around her waist and Mary pulled her hand away quickly.

"Mary let's dance." Francis said, his voice full of jealousy and he took Mary's hand. "An pleasure meeting you."

Francis and Mary walked into the crowd dancing and started waltzing. They could see in the corner The children were all playing ring a ring a rosy.

"That man is up to something." Francis said through gritted teeth.

"He is French Francis. What could he possibly be doing?"

"Not in politics. Did you see the way he looked at you! I've heard rumours of him. Five wives and all executed. Apparently he has had affairs with many married woman. You would be the ultimate prize to him." Francis said glaring at him.

"Alright, I will stay away from him. You have nothing to worry about. I will not let him charm me." Mary put a hand on Francis' cheek so he would look at her. "I am faithful to you."

They smiled at each other and continued their dancing.

Later that night Francis walked into the nursery to find all the children giggling and running around in bare feet. When they saw him Mary, Aylee and Anne ran to Anne's bed and Francis and James got into the other bed.

"Well I see you have decided to have a sleepover! But where is Hugo?" Francis asked and Anne blushed.

"We asked him father, but he didn't want to come!" Anne said eagerly. She desperately didn't want her father angry at her for leaving him out.

"Well maybe I should go and talk to him. I shall only be a moment." Francis said closing the door and walking over next door to speak with Hugo. He was in his room in nightclothes, reading through a diary of some sort.

"Hello Hugo. The other children are having a party of sorts in the nursery? Are you sure you wouldn't like to join in?" Francis said sitting opposite him in an armchair.

"No your highness." Hugo whispered.

"Oh call me Francis. We are to be kin some day and I would like for us to be friends before you marry my daughter!" Francis said smiling, but Hugo seemed a bit uncomfortable at the mention of marriage. "Hugo are you alright?"

"Yes you highne- I mean Francis sir." Hugo said avoiding eye contact. Francis stood up and sat beside the boy. He peered over his shoulder to see the diary's contents. It had pressed flowers and pinned butterflies, all with detailed scrawled hand writing with many words spelt wrong.

"Is this yours?"

"Yes sir. I collect insects and plants. Father always found it strange." Hugo whispered, immediately looking scared for speaking ill of his father.

"Is that why you have that fresh cut on the back of your head?" Francis asked delicately. Hugo looked at him with scared eyes.

"No." He said a little too quickly.

"Hugo, it is alright." Francis said putting a hand on his shoulder. "You are safe here. No one will hit you. I am sure Anne would love to see this. She loves butterflies."

Francis stood up and was about to leave when Hugo spoke.

"Maybe, maybe I will join the party. Do you think they will mind?" Hugo looked very anxious and Francis felt some pride in knowing he had made this child feel reassured enough to join the others.

"Of course they won't mind. Well come on." Hugo ran over to him, clutching his diary in his chest and Francis led him into the room. Anne immediately jumped out of bed and ran over to hug Hugo.

"I am so glad you decided to play with us Hugo!" Anne said beaming at him. Hugo blushed.

"I will send a governess around to make sure you are all asleep in one hour." Francis said kissing James and Anne's cheek before leaving. When he left Hugo was asked to show them the book and they all spent that hour listening to Hugo talking about all his collection, truly transfixed by his findings. Anne and him at beside each other and he would look over at her, blushing.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: It's Scary What a Smile can Hide

About a month later and Anne and Hugo were now good friends. They were always together, Anne most likely dragging Hugo into some trouble around the castle and James and Francis begging to be including. Francis and Mary had been trying desperately to have another baby, using all the dreaded ointments and herbs from Catherine. And as for the man who Francis did not trust, well it turns out he has recently acquired a land and title in Hungary, and he was staying there at the village while he settled unfinished business with an old friend, business Francis was assured was 'none of his concern'.

But all his suspicions were confirmed when one day he passed Mary alone in a corridor. He nodded at her and as he had just been riding he was covered in mud. That was when Mary knew. She stared at him as he strode down the corridor but when she realised she went running off to Francis. She burst in in the middle of a meeting with nobles but Francis immediately ended it when he saw Mary's distraught face. He took Mary's arm and led her to an empty room.

"It's Charles' de Lumirre! I finally remember! He was the man! The man who attacked me while I was pregnant with James." Mary was frightened and while she paced around the room Francis tried to assure her she was wrong.

"Mary, that man who attacked you was drawn and quartered! He died only a few days or so after your attack. Maybe this resemblance was just you being paranoid as you do not trust him."

"It was the same man! I knew I recognised him but I didn't remember where until today when I saw him as he cam back from riding. He was covered in mud and I knew! Francis you must do something!"

"To a Lord of Hungary! This man is an important man no matter how much dislike him! But I do believe you Mary, just we need proof." Francis stood up and took Mary by the shoulders. "And I won't let him hurt you."

Francis' reassurance was not very comforting but Mary appreciated his words all the same.

"Alright, well how do we find evidence! It has been years since the attack, and physical proof would have been found long ago." Mary pressed.

"Maybe we can't catch him for that, but we could find out why he did it? Maybe he has done more crimes and such. We need to get close to him... We know nothing of his life before his status was granted and I doubt we could find information any other way."

The two thought for a moment, until Mary came up with a plan. It was risky and scary, but she needed this man imprisoned.

"What if he attacked me again?"

"Mary, he wouldn't do that. Not with me by your side and countless guards outside our doors."

"Yes, but what if I pretended to be enraged with you. Then I could be in my old chambers, the ones I was in when I had James! He knows the way in there, but we can't risk another way. If we fought just outside his room he could certainly hear and if you demanded guards to follow me and then I ordered that I would have no guards of your near me, them he would think me venerable! You could sneak into my room then, hid and when he arrives attack him. Call for guards and he would be caught!" Mary described.

"Mary, I can't do that. What if he wins and I die, he will be free to take you! If anything goes wrong, if he is stronger, then you will be attacked. I cannot put you in danger Mary." Francis said walking over to her and placing his hand on her neck, touching her nose to hers.

"Francis, we need proof. Hungary will understand the death of a traitor but not an man who has been accused of something with no evidence. They well go to war for that!"

"Then we will find another way. We could sneak into his room and try and find something." Francis said desperately.

"Fine. But you have two days. If not then we will go through with my plan." Mary said in a tone that told Francis the conversation was over. He had two days to find something to imprison Charles' de Lumirre or Mary would force him to follow her plan.

* * *

Over the next forty eight hours Francis spent all of his time luring away Charles so he could go through his possessions. So far he had only found a few deeds to estates he had won in poker, petty theft but nothing that could lock him up for good, old clothes, a few battered portraits of the French countryside he had no doubt purchased on his way to Court and an odd collection of stones and necklaces. He had almost given up the hunt when he came across a letter.

 _Dearest Charles,_

 _When you hear the banshee's shrill cry. A person high-born will die. A murder quite often will fill the coffin. Then under the turf he will lie. I don't live in Darkness. Darkness lives in me._

Then he spotted another one,

 _Dearest Charles,_

 _I don't live in Darkness. Darkness lives in me._

Then another,

 _Dearest Charles,_

 _Here in the Darkness. Dark and deep. I offer you eternal sleep._

He shuffled through endless letters, all to him. Opened and torn, obviously read many, many times. But it was the last one that caught his eye.

 _Dearest Charles,_

 _Walls have ears. Doors have eyes. Trees have voices. Beasts tell lies. Beware the rain. Beware the snow. Beware the man._

 _You think you know._

 _The Valois will be gone and Darkness will bring down the walls, slam the doors, burn the trees, kill the beasts, end the rain and melt the snow and the man._

Francis stared in disbelief at the discovery he had man and compiled all the letters into a pile before leaving the room. He passed no one until he turned a corner, his eyes widening at the scene he was met with. He quickly hid around the corner again, breathing heavily.

In that corridor he saw, Charles, with a knife covered in blood in his hand, a dead man on the floor. When Francis saw the body he prayed it was not who he thought it Lord Aloysius Castleroy was there, his blood staining the stone floor around him. Francis heard footsteps that sounded like Charles was fleeing from the scene. After a minute Francis ran around the corner and bent down beside the lord. He was long dead but Francis could see a letter in his hand, torn. The remains of it clutched in his hand. When Francis retrieved it all he could make out was the same neat penmanship saying,

 _Dearest Charles,_

Francis stuffed the letter into his pocket before calling for guards. When they arrived the carried the bleeding body off, and Francis ordered them to arrest Charles' de Lumirre for murder of the Lord Castleroy.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: The Poet Waits Quietly to Paint the Unsaid

A week had passed and still no one knew why Lord Castleroy was in French Court, Greer had assured them he was at their chateau, and naturally when she heard the news she was devastated as any wife would be. Lord Castleroy's body was being sent home to Greer and his children for a proper burial. One good thing came out of this. Francis had enough evidence of this murder that Charles was tried and executed. Mary was thankful too that she did not have to go through with her plan, but she was more worried than Francis about the letters contents.

"Mary they are metaphors. Nothing more."

"But one came true! That a person very high-up would die!" Mary argued.

"Yes, but Mary Charles killed him! He obviously read the letters and just did what the letter had 'foretold'. Now I will not be threatened by some self proclaimed psychic." Francis said in a very strict voice, not wanting to talk about the matter anymore then he had to.

"Fine. I will drop it. But I will still worry." Mary said before flouncing off down a separate hallway. She was not annoyed at Francis, she was annoyed that he did not trust the letters.

So later that evening when the whole family were having dinner Francis tried to make amends.

"Mary I am sorry. I understand your worries but I cannot allow myself to believe everything that gets told to me. Especially from someone I do not know." Francis whispered to her.

"I think you need to start being more cautious, seeing as this prophecy foretold your children's deaths." Mary said loudly, slamming her cutlery on the table and standing up, storming out of the room.

Catherine sighed in annoyance and commented, "I can see there will be no grandchildren for another while..."

Francis glared at her before rushing off to find his queen.

When he finally made it to their chambers he saw a sickly sight. Mary was pinned down on the ground, a round, dirty looking man on top of her and as soon as Francis walked in he was taken from behind, another man covered in dirt, much skinnier and a longer face, pinned his arms behind his back and covered his mouth with his hand. Francis tried to fight him off but alas he was too weak. So he had to watch Mary being attacked by a horrible man, and just as he was about to finish off the job the doors burst open and Bash entered, covered in blood. The man on top of Mary saw him and before Bash could swing his sword at him the man jumped up and ran to the passage way. The man holding Francis let go and ran after his friend. Then Bash chased after them, and Francis helped the crying Mary up. He helped her onto a lounge and just as he was about to go after Bash, Bash stepped out of the passage.

"They're gone." He said breathless, mopping his brow which just spread the blood even more around his face.

"Bash what happened?" Francis asked as he clutched Mary. She was trembling in his arms. "Why is Mary always being attacked."

"I don't know."

"And why are you covered in blood?" Francis asked frantically.

"The bodies of the guards were just outside the castle walls, I recognised them at once as the men who helped Mary when she was attacked the last time. And so I rushed up here and spotted one of those men in dirt and he tried to kill me. Apparently they aren't good against swords." Bash sat down breathless.

"'They'? What do you mean 'They'?" Francis asked, trembling himself now.

"They are pagans. As they left the passage I heard them shouting it to each other. I couldn't understand it all, but I think it meant 'The Valois will be gone". I don't think they can be your biggest fan."

"No. But why would they hate Mary so much. She is not a blood relative, surely going after me or my mother would make more sense?"

"Maybe, but don't forget, Mary is the person who is expanding the Valois line. She is the one who bears the children, maybe the believe if she is gone then the line will end, and they can go for the others. I think their strategy is, women then children, then men. Men are useless, the women and children are the ones who really continue the legacy. And they want that legacy stopped." Bash said before standing. "Now I must go and inform your mother, and set extra guards to patrol the castle. These men must be stopped."

Bash looked at Francis with a pang of jealousy. He was the one who must warn everyone while Francis soothed Mary. He the one who had to station the guards while Francis stayed with Mary. He who must watch his brother comfort the woman he loves because she chose Francis and not him. But he wouldn't say anything. Bash never says anything.

* * *

That night Anne, Hugo and James were protected by ten or so guard outside their room and balconies while governess' and nannies all slept on armchairs in their rooms. Every soul in French was protected by an endless stream off guards patrolling the corridors. And the King and Queen had been locked away in safe room with no passage ways to insure their safety until the monsters have been caught. But by the time they were asleep all the culprits had escaped, fleeing through the underground tunnel systems, running out through the sewers and finally breathing in the fresh night air, running for their lives toward the blood woods. Fifteen or so men all sprinting out of the castle, covered in dirt and blood, ready to plan their next attack.

They all trudged through the dark forest barefoot, stepping over animal sacrifices until they reached a cave on the side of a mountain only an hour away from Court. They all entered the cave, a large firing burning with more men, women and children danced around the flames screaming old pagan chants. They danced around, bodies of animals and humans stringed from the ceiling, mothers feeding rotting flesh to their babies. Old men and women sat in the corners mumbling to themselves curses and jinxes.

Then a man stepped up onto a large stone so he could speak with the people. They all instantly quietened down, their pale faces looking up at the man drenched in blood with a wicked smile on his face.

"The Valois will be gone, and our friend at the castle has granted us the privilege of the tunnels and passage ways through out the castle! When the job is done, we must kill her! She has Valois blood tied to her name even if it is not in her. Who will complete the task and bring us back our victory?" The man asked. Everyone was silent until a tall man with auburn hair and blue eyes stepped forward. He was very strong and unforgiving.

"I will kill the last of the Valois." The man said confidently. Everyone cheered and stomped their feet, the cave echoing with noise. The pagan returned to their chants, cursing the royal family while the man and the leader spoke of the plan that would be used to carry out the mass killings of everyone with Valois blood. They wanted vengeance for all the years of torment and exile, the sacrifices they had been denied and for the slaughter of the Darkness, the one who kept them safe from plague and death and famine.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Our Last Goodbye Was Never Said

When Mary left her chambers that morning, she approached Francis in the throne room. He had been allowed out a few days before to help catch the men but with no luck. Mary saw him anxiously pacing around the room with Bash leaning against a wall. Bash seemed so unbothered with his arms crossed and a bored expression.

"What is going on?" Mary said slowly. Bash smiled at her and Francis quickly walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

"The guards have not yet returned. We are waiting for more news."

"Yes and now your husband is walking around like he is waiting for a declaration of war from England. Brother do not worry!" Bash said, Francis was too stubborn though to listen. "Well I'm leaving. Kenna is desperate to return home with the children and fear her wrath if I put it off much longer." Bash said taking his coat and walking out of the room.

"Francis you should talk to the children. They told me you didn't visit them this morning." Mary said.

"No, I didn't. I felt I could not face them. I never want our children to look at me in a state of panic." Francis said looking over at Mary.

"The children do not care about such things. They only want to be with you. And make you proud..." Mary said nervously looking at Francis. He sensed she had something to tell him but he was unsure of what it was.

"Francis, this is not perfect timing but I must tell you or I fear Catherine may find out. I am with child!" Mary said happily, Francis looking at her with happy surprise.

Francis walked up to her and kissed her. He lifted her up a few feet in the air and set her down again.

"Mary I-"

"I know Francis." Mary said throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Mary this is one of the happiest days of my life!" Francis said joyfully.

* * *

A few days later and the attackers had not yet been caught, and the news of Francis and Mary's child was spreading across France. Soon after Mary began to show ever so slightly and everyone was congratulating Francis, of course Mar got hardly any recognition. Although that was to be expected as the woman, even if you were a queen.

"I do not understand why you are the one who gets all the praise! I am the one carrying the baby! I'm the one who has to go through childbirth! And what did you do!" Mary said flailing her arms around as her and Francis were in their chambers.

"I helped too!" Francis said quietly, not wanting to upset Mary when she went on one of her pregnancy rages.

"Sure!" She said in a sarcastic tone. "But are you the one who's feet swells to the size of watermelons? No!"

She continued ranting until James and Anne were announced and they ran in, jumping on Francis, almost knocking him over. Francis picked both up and spinned them around.

"Father! Father! Look what Hugo made me!" Anne said showing off a flimsy, handmade necklace around her neck. It had stones and rocks beaded through but looked quite bad even so. Anne however looked at it like it was made of diamonds.

"It's very pretty Anne! James you will have to make one for Princess Lila when she arrives. She is your new bride seeing as the last one died of blood infection over in Poland." Francis said.

"When will she be coming here?" James asked.

"A year or so. Don't you worry though James, she'll love you! You'll be great friends just like Anne and Hugo." Mary answered.

"Hugo and I were playing weddings earlier! We asked Grandmother and she told us about the white dresses, and the dancing, and something called a consuwation? We didn't know what that was and Grandmother wouldn't explain it. She said to ask you!" Anne said innocently and Francis' face went red and Mary almost bust out laughing.

"Go on Francis! Explain what a consummation is!" Mary said sitting down and watching with amusement.

"Well- um- a consummation is... Actually Anne it is... It's a very special hug- um- yeah! And the hug sometimes makes a baby, like your baby brother or sister!" Francis said slowly. "So yeah, and on your wedding night you have to 'consummate' the wedding by having this hug. But you and Hugo are not allowed to recreate the hug, you can only hug on your wedding."

Francis was blushing and Mary was over in the corner laughing silently. Anne looked confused and James was just not bothered.

"Alright!" Anne said jumping up and running out of the room, James running off behind her.

"Well that went well!" Mary said happily while Francis blushed.

"I can't believe I just described a consummation as a hug to my six year old daughter!" Francis said with his head in his hands laughing.

"Don't worry about it. She'll forget it by tomorrow! And I'm sure when she and Hugo must learn about it they will be grown up and mature!" Mary said hiding her laughter.

"I don't want her to get married."

"Neither do I. I just wish it could stay like this forever. Peace between countries, strong alliances, our loving family. But it is Court and you must be prepared for an attack at any moment. We must not get to comfortable with the way our lives are now. Everything could change in an instant." Mary said sitting beside Francis.

The next morning as the children were at their lessons, and Francis was out looking for the pagans with a small army of men Mary met with Kenna.

"How is the baby? And Francis!" Kenna asked. She was always ready to hear about the tragic love that followed Mary and Francis. However as of late the two had been lacking much drama and were simply a happily married couple who just so happened to reign over two nations.

"Fine. For both. I just pray this baby is a boy, however much I try to ignore Catherine's worries, I do agree that we need another heir for Scotland and France. James could become sick at any moment or the pagans could finally carry out with their warnings. I have been thinking of sending this baby away." Mary said sadly, Kenna was shocked.

"Mary how could you think of such a thing!"

"If the pagans are not caught soon they will stop at nothing to end the Valois line. And Anne and James, they know them by face but a baby? And also if this baby is sent away, not to return until they must reign then we will have a heir that is alive. This ensures the throne and the Valois line. And Kenna I would be careful. The Valois line extends to you too, however much you try to hid it." Mary said placing a hand on Kenna's arm.

"Mary you cannot be serious!"

"Catherine did the same for me. She sent me away because she knew it was the right thing to do. We still have time. Francis knows of my plan and is well aware of how much time he has. Hopefully it will not come to it but sometimes you have to sacrifice things for your country. Especially if that keeps my child safe, even if they are not with me."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Old Keys Don't Open New Doors

The guards at had been desperately trying to find the men responsible for Lord Castleroy's death with no luck. Greer had returned home, grief stricken, to tell the children the news. She was escorted by ten guards who returned only a week later. The castle was quiet, guards everywhere, the usual noise that filled the halls gone replaced only by the eerie sound of the wind. It echoed through the vast rooms sending chills up your back. The only happiness you could hear amidst all the worry was the laughter and running footsteps of the children. Bash had taken his children and Kenna home so only Hugo, Anne and James remained. They would run around Court, bored as they were forbidden to leave the castle. Anne hated this.

"But Father why!" She wailed one day. The festival of lights was the next day and the children were not allowed to go. The grounds would be under lock down during the festivities but Francis still refused to allow the children to attend. He and Anne had had 'friendly' debates about this which more then not resulted in her flouncing off and refusing to speak with anyone for an hour or two before she calmed down. The festival of lights was her favourite festival and this would be her first year not attending the evening event. She enjoyed watching the shows they put on and it was always a delight for her to taste the sweet tea and various pies the kitchen made.

"You are not to join us Anne! All the children of Court are to remain behind, it is my orders."

"But it is not fair! Just because some man said we would all die a horrible, painful, bloody death doesn't mean its true!" Anne was quite the dramatic and had a real love for over exaggerating.

"Where did you hear that!" Francis said shocked that she knew about the prophecy.

"Marta and Jane were discussing it last night. I heard them just outside our room. Is it true father?" Anne asked innocently while Francis stared angrily at the door.

"Mary go and order the guards to find Jane and Marta. I will deal with them later. Now Anne of course the prophecy is not real! You know I don't believe in such things!" Francis said, Mary leaving to find Jane and Marta.

"But hypothetically," Anne also enjoyed using long words as it made her feel smarter then James, "If we were to be killed, would they rip out our eyes? I heard they did that to prisoners in England. I wouldn't like that much."

Anne seemed a bit unsettled and Francis picked her up into his arms.

"I promise no one will rip your pretty eyes out. I won't let them! And all these rumors you hear, you shouldn't believe such stories."

"Fine. But you should tell the servants to stop gossiping! I may be six but I am not deaf!" Anne said jumping down and running out of the room to find James for a game of hide and seek.

Mary returned almost being knocked over by Anne who was sprinting out of the door.

"Slow down Anne! James is in the courtyard with Charles." Mary walked over to Francis.

"The woman are being kept in their rooms until you with to speak with them. They did seem quite sorry when I briefly explained the situation but I assured them no harm would come to them."

"Yes, a warning should be sufficient but I do want them to understand the dangers of gossiping. It is not wise to talk of such things in Court, especially now." Francis said. He was worried and one edge. He did agree with Mary that this child would be safer if kept in secret, away from the pagans although it pained them both. He knew he must find the pagans or risk never seeing his child.

"Don't worry so. We have time. And I know you are not just talking about gossip. This hard on both of us, but I am not having this baby anytime soon and the guards are out searching. I am certain they will find them and kill them before- Well you know."

"I know you say we have time, but time runs out quicker then you think! I will ask Bash to look for the pagans, he knows the religion and he knows were they practise their sacrifices. We will find them." Francis said leaving quickly to send word to Bash. Mary sank into a chair her mind full of worries. Every creak made her jump, every tap made her scream, every person who turned a corner made her scared. They needed to find them, or she would.

* * *

"Mother! Mother!" James called running up to Mary in the corridor, tear streaming down his face.

"Darling what is the matter? I'm just on my way to the festival, you need to be in your room!" Mary said lifting James onto her hip.

"Its- Its- Anne! And Hugo! They went out to the festival and haven't been back!" James cried, his head burrowed into Mary's shoulder. Mary looked at him in horror and started running to find Francis. She burst out the doors to the festival, colours everywhere, streamers flying in her face. She ran through the small crowds frantically until she spotted Francis. She ran up to him and once Francis saw the crying James his mind filled with panic.

"Mary what is the matter!" Francis asked, stroking James' hair and taking him into his arms.

"Its Anne! She and Hugo ran off to the festival, but they didn't return." Francis set Jams down then took Mary's arm.

"I'll find them. Don't let word reach the people." Francis ran off informing guards to search everywhere for the missing prince and princess.

Mary was escorted back to her chambers along with James as both were too hysterical to join the parties.

Guards searched every inch of Court, combing through the vast rooms and halls, Francis even more frantically searching through the festival. He passed many dancing animals, fire breathing men, gymnasts with no sign of the children. He hardly noticed that guests and servants were thinning out. After a while he left the party altogether and ran up to the dining hall. He planned on looking under the tables as that was were Hugo and Anne usually hid when playing hide and seek. But when he reached the large room he found a shocking sight.

Mary, James and Catherine were all being held by three large men. James was crying but his mouth was covered by the man's hand so no sound came out. Over in the corner Hugo and Anne were being held in two cages, their mouths covered in dirty cloth and their limbs bound with thick rope. Soldiers and guards were also being held by more men and quite a few servants and guests of Court were also tied up. Francis entered the room and was shocked but had no time to shout when two large men had his arms pinned at his back and a cloth held over his mouth. He started to breath in the cloth's fumes and slowly fell to the ground. Mary started to struggle, trying to get to her husband lying limp on the floor, then being flung down on the wooden dining table.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: You Will Forever be my Always

Mary looked on in horror as Francis was tied to the table, his hands and feet bound. Other men left the room to trap any other citizens of Court and finish taking the castle hostage.

Anne and Hugo were in the corner still, unconscious with bruises on their cheeks that resembled a fist. After a while the pagans took James, Mary, Catherine, Anne and Hugo and threw them into a spare chamber. The windows were barricaded and the door was guarded. The tight ropes around their wrists were undone and their mouths ungagged. As soon as they left Mary rushed over to Anne and Hugo who had been carelessly thrown to the floor. She dropped to her knees and cradled them in her arms. Catherine took James in her arms, soothing the weeping child.

In a few minutes Anne's eyes started to flutter open and Mary cried with relief.

"Anne! Oh Anne!" Mary said hugging her daughter as Hugo started to wake. "Hugo."

Mary hugged them both and they soon started crying.

"I'm sorry mother!" Anne wailed, hiding her face in Mary's dress while May stroked her hair. "I disobeyed father! He told me not to go but I did! And I made Hugo go as well!"

"That's alright darling. Those men would have done this anyway, this is not your fault. You have been such a brave girl Anne." Mary helped her up and set her on the large bed so she could be a bit more comfortable rather than sitting on the cold stone floor.

"Anne, they, they didn't touch? Did they?" Mary asked, scared that the men might have done something horrid.

"No mother. They tried to lift my skirts but I kicked the man and Hugo hit him. Then they took us into the hall, and we feel asleep." Anne said resting her head against Mary's shoulder.

"That's alright Anne. Your so strong. You'll be a great queen someday." Mary then helped Anne behind a screen to take off her dress and into a nightgown so she could go to bed. James and Hugo changed as well and once the three children were all asleep Mary and Catherine started to talk in hushed voices.

"Will they let us out do you think?" Mary asked.

"No. They probably plan on a mass genocide. Francis will be the last to go, I'll be first. Then Hugo, Anne, James, you, etc. I suppose they have already slaughtered Bash and Kenna's home. But there are guards out and once they return they will free as many as they can and a mass killing will occur." Catherine explained.

"How do you know this!" Mary asked shocked.

"I heard them discussing in the dining hall. Before you had arrived."

"We must escape." Mary said starting to stand but Catherine pulled her back down.

"No! This is the safest place right now, if Francis-" Catherine looked at Mary's expression, "When Francis comes, we must be here. And besides if they catch us leaving they will kill us on the spot. There is no negotiating with these people. They want us dead and they always have. Ever since we killed their leader, some dirty man who planned on stealing the virtue of every woman of nobility in the night. We stopped him and killed him. Then the pagans started to riot." Catherine said as if the slaughter of hundreds was merely small annoyance to her.

"Why was I not told about this!" Mary shouted.

"Because Francis asked you not be told!"

"Francis?" Mary said after a few seconds of shock.

"Yes, he knew you would rush off to Scotland with the children. For their safety. He though he could keep you safe and that would not be an issue, but he was wrong. He couldn't save you." Catherine explained.

Francis couldn't save Mary, but Mary could certainly save Francis.

* * *

"Children, wake up." Mary whispered while softly shaking the children awake. On the couch was Catherine, snoring loudly.

"Mother?" James said rubbing his eyes.

"Yes James, you must get up now. We're going to see father today." Mary said helping James up and wrapping a robe around him to keep him warm as she woke Hugo and Anne.

It had been six days since they had been locked in the room and apart from the few times a day the pagans would deliver them food, draped from head to toe in the castle jewels, they had not seen much else.

"Father?" Anne said, perking up. She had remained positive that Francis would come to their rescue and bravely defeat the pagans. That sadly was not true.

"Yes Anne, father. He has no doubt been missing you very much." Mary said as she helped James pull on his clothes.

"So the pagan's are gone?" Hugo said hopefully.

"Not quite, but today Francis has demanded a meeting with them. To try and resolve matters. Then hopefully they will leave and everything will be alright!" Mary said happily, a fake smiled smeared on her face.

"Oh." Hugo said sadly.

"I'm afraid Hugo that only me, Anne and James shall be leaving. Catherine will stay here with you and keep you company." Mary said, pulling Anne's dress over her head and helping her tie the corset.

"Come on then." An old pagan man said, opening the door and motioning for them to leave. As Mary, Anne and James walked out wearily he poked Mary in the back, and practically kicked Anne out.

"This way." He snarled leading them through the halls of court. The ground was covered in blood and servants bodies lay piled up against the sides of the walls.

"Don't mind the smell!" He cackled, the stench of rotting flesh filling their senses.

They were led into the throne room where the leader of the pagans lay on the throne, wearing the King's crown and covered in expensive clothes, stuffing his face with lavish goods.

"Father!" Anne screamed running to the opposite side of the room where Francis was standing, in his shirt and trousers. He had no shoes on and his hair and face were dirty with blood and grim, although he had a wide grin on his face as Anne rushed into his arms and James and Mary followed suite.

"Thank god your alright." Francis said kissing the side of Mary's face. "And the baby-"

"Is perfectly fine Francis." Mary said hugging him close. Francis was almost in tears as was the children.

"That's enough!" The leader yelled. "Lock 'em up!"

They were all dragged back from each other and chained up against the wall.

"Here, ladies and gentlemen, we have King Francis of Scotland and France!" The leader said, mocking Francis' title as the whole party laughed. "Princess Anne and Prince James of Scotland and France! And Mary, Queen of Scots."

He walked right up to Mary, their faces so close she could smell the gin, dirt and sweat off him.

"And King Francis and Queen Mary's unborn child." He said placing a hand above her stomach.

"Now I am assuming you would both want a boy, seeing as the princess was such a bitter disappointment." He stressed word 'bitter', and Mary's heart broke as Anne's face went from sadness to disbelief.

"That's not true!" Francis shouted over him.

"Oh is it not! So you wouldn't mind having another female! That would make James you only heir?"

"I don't care! Anne take no notice of him! It's not true!" Francis yelled, Anne nodding confidently.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: You are the Only Exception

The talk with the pagan's was not going well and Francis was starting to lose hope that he could save himself and his court.

"I have another deal to offer you." Francis said desperately.

"I do no want to hear you deals." The leader said standing mockingly.

"You want to hear this one." The whole hall turned to Francis.

"Continue?"

"Let my family go and leave court forever and you can-" He glanced over at Mary and bent his head turning back to the leader. "You can kill me."

"Very nice, very nice! Now we are getting somewhere! The kings head for his family's safety?"

"Its a limited offer. Twenty four hours at most-"

"I don't need that long! Your fate will be decided within the hour." He turned and signalled for them to drag everyone out of his presence.

"Oh and leave them in a separate chamber. This could be their last day together."

* * *

"Francis you can't." Mary begged a few minutes later.

"Please Mary, it is for the good of France. And you." Francis said.

"I can't live without you. Please Francis." Mary said through sobs. Francis' eyes were filling with tears.

"In my life, you were my light. And you burned so bright." Francis said kissing her forehead.

May suddenly had an idea.

"Light. Burn..." Mary walked briskly over to the walls and started to run her hands along the stone slabs.

"Mary what are you doing?" Francis asked just as Mary found something and pulled the lighted torch on the wall so it dropped down and pulled across a hidden doorway. It was dark and damp but was their only chance.

"I knew the guards he sent wouldn't know about this room, I found it when I was young. I would spy on you when we played hide and seek. Now we must leave. Get the children safe and travel to Spain. We can collect armies, I am sure they would help save their prince. And I am sure we can send word to Scotland. They will help." Mary said ushering the children into the tunnel.

"Your a genius." Francis said kissing Mary. "But you will stay with the children when we leave. You are heavily pregnant and in no condition to travel such a distance."

"Fine."

"Really? No argument?" Francis said surprised.

"No, you are right. It is too dangerous."

And with that they fled, not to see Court for four weeks.

* * *

Two months later and much had changed. The pagan's were gone thanks to their Spanish allies and Curt was almost back to normal. Bash and Kenna were spending most of their time away from Court and it was unusually quiet but sae. It was finally safe.

And not only had everyone else changed but so had Mary and Francis' family. Mary had given birth to a healthy baby boy name Charles Valois and he was doing well.

"He's perfect." Mar whispered to Francis as he cradled the sleeping babe in his arms. He was not like Anne or James who were exactly like one parent, Charles was a perfect mix. He had soft blonde curls but Mary's nose and eyes. He had Francis' smile and Mary's small frame.

"I know." Francis whispered back.

"Nothing could ruin this. Nothing..." Mary whispered as she rested her head on Francis' shoulder.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Blood is Thicker then Water

Mary paced up and down the corridor outside her chambers impatiently. She stared into the room which had only months before been filled with so much joy and now was filled with the drowning screams of her infant son. Francis hurried up to the corridor and took Mary by the arms.

"We need to leave now!" He said urgently. "Plague has returned to Court. The west side is infected and it is spreading to the north quickly. The children are in the throne room behind the fire."

Francis tried desperately to drag Mary away who stared into the room as a maid tried to sooth the baby's screams.

"Charles! We can't leave him!" Mary said pulling Francis into the room. Francis stared in horror as if only realising his son was in pain, the large boils covering his skin told them instantly what was wrong.

"He has the plague your 'ighness!" The maid said crying her eyes out and trying to walk over to them but Francis drew his sword and pushed the sobbing Mary behind him.

"Stay away! I will not have you infecting the castle." Francis said and quickly he pushed Mary out of the room and locked the door the wailing of the maid and Charles coming from within.

"Charles!" Mary said trying to get past Francis.

"Mary leave! We must leave!" Francis said dragging Mary all the way to the throne room where she collapsed on the large, wooden throne.

"Mother?" Anne and James said running over to her and sitting by her heels resting they're arms on her lap.

"Children do not leave this room. Pass the fire and you may be infected also." Francis said as guards lined the walls bearing weapons and shields.

"What about Charles? Is he alright?" Anne asked but the cry that came from her mother answered her question before Francis could.

"He is ill. But I am sure the maids will do all they can do to save him. Plague takes everyone in its path. Sinner or not." Francis said placing a hand on Anne's shoulder and the tears wheeling up in his own eyes.

"Father." Anne said clutching her father's tunic and crying into his chest. "I don't want Charles to die."

"Neither do we darling."

* * *

The next week was almost unbearable for the royal family. Word had not yet came from the surrounding areas but from the windows they could see the attempts made to burn the plague out. Food had been delivered regularly to Charles' chambers along with the maid but no one was brave enough to enter in case the two were not yet deceased and they caught the plague themselves. So for the while they were to leave the room locked and guarded with constant supply of food and water.

Anne, James and Hugo had been especially bored, the initial fear now draining out of them as they pent their hours reading and eating inside the small confides they shared. Francis had left the room many times and each time Mary feared the worst for her son and husband.

Mary herself had cried almost everyday as the grief consumed her. Kenna and Bash's daughter Catherine had died only the day before last and apparently their new born had perished not long after. They had arrived at Court taking the path through the woods hopeful to not pass any villages on their quest for refuge in Court. They were being kept in a private chamber although Kenna was not in the right state of mind to care for her remaining children so she was granted a separate chamber near the church to pray and grieve over her lost children.

"Mother when may this plague be over. I am simply so bored I think I must throw in the towel!" James said climbing onto his mothers lap and using a new phrase his governess had taught her before the plague arrived and she died in her family home.

"Soon my pet. Soon." Mary said stroking his hair and resting his head on her shoulder.

"When the plague is gone mother may we visit Charles? It is just I miss him so and it is not the same without him around. I am almost missing his tantrums he would have in the middle of the night. I simply do not understand why we must share quarters so close together." Anne complained.

"You my be able to visit your brother once Francis returns with news on his health. But I know he will make it." Mary had chosen the unrealistic route of pretending Charles was still alive so she could remain strong for Anne, James and Hugo.

"Thank you mother. I'll say an extra prayer tonight for him and his health." Anne said going over to the window and picking up her rosary beads and clenching them in her fist before sitting on her knees in front of Francis' throne.

"Good girl Anne. You will make a fine queen someday." Mary said. "Always keep your faith even when it seems useless."

Anne gave her a smile before scrunching her eyes closed again and returning to her prayers.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Every Story has an End, But in Life Every Ending is just a New Beginning...

One bell.

Two bells.

Three bells.

They rang from the tower, each echoing in Mary's heart like a cave.

One bell.

Two bells.

Three bells.

Prince Charles Henry Valois was dead. His head resting in the arms of a stranger covered in identical marks as him in the corner of a private chamber draped in black lace.

One bell.

Two bells.

Three bells.

Francis ran blindly through the corridors of French Court, searching for something he would never find. Blindly he clung to the hope his son wasn't truly dead. The tears in his eyes making everything washed and faded in his mind.

One bell.

Two bells.

There bells.

Anne and James greeted Lola and John as they arrived for the funeral of the young prince. James did not understand the tears, the pain. But Anne understood. She had not only lost her brother that day, but she also lost her husband to be. her best friend.

One bell.

Two bells.

Three bells.

Prince Hugo of Spain lay cold and dead on a bed aboard a ship sailing home to his family were they would bury his plague infested body on Spanish soil. The infection caught him. Sinner or not.

One bell.

Two bells.

Three bells.

Kenna and Bash. He spent his life fighting for justice while Kenna roamed their vast estate, madness overcoming her. She searched for her lost children, a ghost of the woman she was.

One bell.

Two bells.

Three bells.

Catherine cared for the children of Court until her dying day. Mary and her spent their time teaching and training James for his time as King which would come a mere ten years later.

One bell for the children, men and women lost in the plague.

Two bells for the homes burned in the flames.

Three bells for those who live in Court with beating hearts as they are the ones who carry one the legacies of those caught.

A happy ending is not promised,

but it'll be one amazing story.

 **Thank you for reading this story and I will answer any questions you have about this chapter.**


End file.
